HisokaXMioXDaddy?
by animegeek123
Summary: what happens when 12 year old Mio stumbles upon the hunter exam? What will happen when she meets the famous badass Hisoka? please read I sux a summaries but I promise the story is good. the rating will change thorughout the story. HisokaXOC. I did change her age
1. prologue

**Ok hey everyone this is my first time writing a story for hunterXhunter. But I do hope u enjoy. Also im srry if Hisoka sounds a little OOC but ill try and make him as close to Hisoka as possible. Also lol please let me know what u think about my story and please be nice I don't mind a little flaming. **

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own hunterXhunter or its people. But I do own the plot and my own characters.**

**Summary: **What happens when 12 year old Mio Zeeks stumbles upon the hunter exam by accident after running away from her abusive parents? How will the hunter exam affect her? And what will happen after she meets the famous badass Hisoka?

**Name: **Mio Zeeks ~~12 years old

**Hair:** Short shoulder length, vibrant pink, with slight natural curls

**Eyes: **light to dark gray, when upset they will turn to a deep navy blue

**Personality: **happy, bubbly, caring, loves anybody she meets good or bad. But when she gets angry lets just say you better stay away!

**Hobbies:** LOVES TO EAT SWEET THINGS! And she loves to carry around her stuffed teddy bear fu-chan.


	2. MioXhunter exam Xnew friends

**Ok guys here is chapter 1 so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: again I don't own hunterXhunter just my own plot and characters**

* * *

><p>" Hello sweetie what can I get for you?" I stared up at a at a tall guy in a chefs outfit he had a smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile too. The only reason I was in this place was because my parents wouldn't stop abusing me. They said I was a freak and they wished id never been born, so I finally had enough I mean I still love my mum and dad but they didn't love me back.<p>

" Um Mio and Fu-chan would like a steak combo cooked under low flame please because I don't like my meat burnt. I looked up at mister chef again and he had a shocked look on his face like I had said something wrong. He hesitated for a second then told me to go though a door.

"Damn these examinees get younger and younger each year. I wonder if she'll even survive? Poor kid." I walk though the door and all I saw was a big room with nothing in it. Then mister chef came in and handed my a round disc with the number 406 on it. _I wonder what this number is for? Is it when they will call mine and Fu-chan's order cause I am really hungry. _All of a sudden the room started to move. It got further and further away from the restaurant door. I didn't worry about it to much so then I started to sing a lullaby that my nana use to sing to me when I was a baby. A few minutes went by and the room was still going down. I stared at Fu-chan the rest of the ride because it reminded me of when nana first gave her to me. I smiled at the thought but it only lasted a second because the room had finally stopped moving. I looked around and there were a lot of people.

"Do you think their waiting for their food to Fu-chan? I walked around to get a better look of the place and it sure didn't look like a restaurant to me. So I then went around asking people when me and Fu-chan would get our food but they just laughed at me. I stuck my tongue at them and continued to ask around. I came upon a boy with spiky hair who was wearing green clothing carrying a fishing pole. He seemed nice enough so I approached him. Hey mister do you know when me and Fu-chan will get our food?" He looked at me for a second with a puzzled look on his face.

"um know I don't know but I don't think you will get it until we get through this part of the hunters exam." Now it was my turn to give him a puzzled look. _Hunter exam what is that I wonder if this boy new._

"Um mister…

"Oh please call me Gon and the two behind me are Kurapica and Leorio."

"Pleased to meet you all I'm Mio and the one in my arms is Fu-chan. But um mister what is a hunters exam. All three of the people I just met stared at me in shock with their jaws hanging so far down it could have touched the floor. I couldn't help but laugh and the looks on their faces. _he he I'm glad I met these people their pretty funny. _The guy with blonde hair stepped forward for behind Gon, I believe his name was Kurapica spoke first.

"Hi Mio right.. I gave him a small nod. My name is Kurapica so you have no idea what the hunters exam is do u? I shook my head back and forth telling him no I had no idea. Um how do I explain this, the hunters exam is where bad people, some good come to take a test, a test to prove their the best at something and then they will be able to get a job that will pay them lots of money. Oh and um Mio how did you end up here and how old r u?" The next to speak was the tall guy who looked sweaty in the business suit he was wearing.

"Hey Kurapica why were u talking to her like that she must be what Gon's age… Right?" Kurapica shook his head

"Misters I only stumbled upon this place I was looking for food because I haven't eatin anything in two days, two days ago is when I ran away from home because my mummy and daddy kept hitting me and saying mean things like they don't love me. Also im only 12 years old." I started to cry a little and they look and everyone's face was amazement but they also had tears in there eyes. They were also stunned that i was 12 because i looked like i was 6.

"Um hey Mio… this time Gon uttered his first words since I first talked to him. How did your eyes do that first they were gray and now they blue?"

"Well that only happens when I am sad or angry. So I really don't know how it happens. So then i just smiled at Gon and everyone's face started to soften. Uh do you no if there is a bathroom cause I really need to go pee pee." The trio of friends started laughing then Leorio looked at me and gestured for me to follow him. Gon and Kurapica followed as well.

"Here's the bathroom and hey why did you two have to follow me?" Both men glared at Leorio and said nothing.

"Thank you could you please hold Fu-chan for me? Leorio nodded and so Mio handed him her teddy bear and ran straight into the bathroom."

When Leorio was handed the bear he fell straight to the ground. "Uggg damn this this weighs a ton how does she carry it?" Gon and Kurapica rush over to help their friend but couldn't pick up the teddy bear.

"Your right Leorio this thing does weigh a ton not even me and Gon together can pick it up."

"Well if u don't get it off my hand there gonna snap in half!"

"Hey Leorio why are you on the ground with Fu-chan?" everyone turned around to see Mio smiling at them.

"Uh well you see Mio I fell and I cant get up so can you come take Fu-chan for me. Mio shrugged her shoulders and went over and picked up her teddy bear like it was a feather and Gon, Leorio and Kurapica stared at her in amazement yet again.

" Uh Mio how do you carry that thing?" Gon was about to say the same thing but Kurapica beat him to it.

"Fu-chan is not a thing she's Fu-chan how would you like it if I went around calling you mister Blondie?"

"Sorry how do you carry around Fu-chan? Mio smiled at Kurapica.

"I have no idea I just carry her around it's not like she weighs a lot. Kurapica stared at her with an awed look in his face. Hey who's that guy. A guy wearing a red tux came out to greet the crowed.

"Hello and good evening everyone ill be your first examiner so please follow me as we begin our main hunter exam…

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it folks the first chapter I hope you liked it. Ill try to update the story regularly so if I don't put another chapter up for like 3 days don't get mad at me. Also please review the more reviews the better. And for those of you wondering what the hell I came here for an Hisoka story don't worry he will be showing up in possibly the next chapter so don't get freaked out yet.<strong>


	3. end of the tunnelXenemysXHisoka?

**YAY! It's the second chapter. And yes Hisoka will make his appearance in this chap. So plz sit back and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hunter X hunter or its characters just my own**

* * *

><p>"Hello and good evening everyone I'll be your examiner for the first part of the main exam so please follow me." Everyone in the room silenced their conversations to look at who was speaking.<p>

"This is gonna be so cool!" Gon shouted a little to loudly causing everyone to turn and stare at him. I gave a low chuckle under my breath and looked up at Gon who had an embarrassed look on his face and started to laugh a little more. I saw that Kurapica and Leorio started to laugh to. A chubby guy came over and started speaking.

"Alright everyone nothing to see here but If you look up ahead we have already started to move" The few people left looking at Gon turned around and noticed that the chubby guy was right and started to run after the group.

"Hey thanks Tompa. Gon gave the chubby guy who I now no was Tompa a big smile. Hey guys don't you think we should start moving to catch up to the group?" My little group of friends started to move to where the rest of the group was.

"I think we should get to the front of the group cause Hisoka likes to stick at the back to lower the competition if you no what I mean." I gave a curious glance at Tompa who gave me a weak smile in return.

"Uh who's Hisoka-kun?" I gave him a big smile hoping for a response in return. He looked a little hesitant at first but finally speaks to me.

"Well you see little girl he is a ruthless killer who picks on they weaker of people and I advise you stay away from him unless you want to get killed to.

"Why would I want to stay away from him he sounds like a fun person." I started laughing cause Tompa has the funniest look on his face.

"Where did you guys find this pipsqueak anyway and what's with the stuffed toy she's got."

"Uh Tompa I don't think you should have said that." but it was already to late

"What gives you the right to say those mean things about me and Fu-chan I didn't do anything to you, you big chubby man. I started to cry and ran away from the group having no idea where I was going. Some how a made my way to the very front of the group and was running alongside mister tux man, who gave me a sideways glance and started to quicken his pace. But I was still right beside him he gave me another glance and was smiling at me so I smiled to and forgot all about what I was crying for. Um mister tux man how much more running do me and Fu-chan have to do cause were getting pretty hungry?"

"We will have to wait and see now wont we. He let out a small chuckle and yet again quickened his pace. But just like before I stayed right along side him with no complaints until BANG! CRASH! My friends and some sliver haired kid on a skate board come crashing through the wall of the tunnel we were in._ well, well looks like we have some good rookies this year but, this little girl she must be at least 11 or 12 how did she get here? And how is she able to keep up with me? She hasn't broken a sweat, and most of my skilled friends cant match my speed._

"GON, KURAPICA,LEORIO UP HERE OH AND YOU TO MISTER SKATEBOARD!" all four of them looked at Mio and then started to run to catch up to her but they didn't need to run far because up ahead was a bright light signaling that they made it to the end of the tunnel. (nom nom nom I love chex mix oh wait I'm suppose to be righting u guys a story huh lol)when we got outside it looked like we were in a swampland .

"Alight everyone this next part you will have to trek through this swamp but be warned stay close to me unless you want to get eatin by this lands creatures."

"Don't listen to him he's an imposter!" the sudden appearance of this new person got everyone panicked. Some people asking what do we do and how do we no who's the imposter.

"Isn't it obvious that mister tux is the real guy." Mio spoke in a calm voice but then people where shouting "why should we listen to a child" and "she's just a kid can we even trust her". Mio was going to tell the off but before she could the guy who shouted imposter landed on the ground dead. Everyone went silent.

"Now wasn't that the quicker way instead of everyone fighting over it?" the person who spoke was a man wearing a clowns outfit and had blue hair. He chuckled to himself and put what appeared to be cards back in his pocket. _I wonder if this is the Hisoka-kun that the mean chubby guy was talking about._

"Hey mister clown guy you have a weird laugh." Hisoka glanced down at Mio and was smiling at her and then just laughed._ I want to fight this girl I feel so excited but I cant not yet she's not quite ripe enough yet._

"Hisoka if you pull a stunt like that again I'll have you disqualified you hear me? Hisoka nodded and returned to the back of the group. _tehe so that was Hisoka-kun I cant wait to have a chat with him. _Alright everyone lets get a move on." as we started to run through the swamp it became very foggy and you could hear the screams of people getting killed. I slowed down a little so that I could meet up with my friends but a group of three people pushed me aside and dragged me into the forest.

"alright kid why don't you go home or we will kill you because we don't need little girls in this competition getting in our way."

"NO!. I tried to escape but the second I made a break for it one of the guys pinned me down. LET GO OF ME!" I pleaded with them but they only laughed and started to hit me.

"We told you this is no place for little girls." I started screaming as loud as I could for someone to try and help me but no one came and the men kept hitting me. Then something hit me I no how I could escape.

"If you don't stop I'll call Hisoka-kun to make you stop hurting me." they stopped for a second with a scared look on their face.

"As if someone like him would come help pathetic trash like you." They three resumed hitting me and didn't stop.

"You think I wont call him but I will. I screamed again cause they kicked me in my side._ alright that's it I cant take anymore of this these bad meanies are gonna kill me. But if I call for Hisoka-kun will he really come for me? _HISOKA-KUN PLEASE HELP ME!" the three men stopped hitting be and had shocked looks on their faces cause they couldn't believe that I actually called for him.

"What did I say kid a person like Hiso…. The three guys landed on the ground next to me dead and when I looked up to see how saved me my expression was filled with shock and happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp* I left you guys with a cliffy. Who really saves her will it be Hisoka like she wanted or will it be someone else? I guess you will have to wait till the next chapter ( yes I no I'm mean deal with it) but ill have either the next chap up 2morrow or sometime this weekend so please keep reading and please review i would like it very much if u did! also thank you vey much for ur reviews so far i'll try not to let any of you down!<strong>


	4. HisokaXshockXdaddy

**Hey guys thanks for all your wonderful reviews so far they are like words of encouragement! Also I'm srry for the delay of chap three I was helping a friend move and I didn't have time to go on the computer but anyway I'm back and you get this wonderful new chap. And it will be starting in Hisoka's pov.**

* * *

><p><span>Hisoka pov:<span>

_Kill, kill, kill._ Hisoka who was shrouded by the thick mist of the swamp started killing the hunter contestants one by one unsatisfied. _None of these people are good enough to be here none of them satisfies my blood lust. Although there is the boy Gon and his companion Killua, but they're not ripe yet so I think I'll wait for those two. Then there is that girl there something special about her and I like it. _Hisoka licks his lips in excitement as he kills yet another person… I start to slow down cause I sense something unusual and I like it. I get a little closer to see what was happing and is was that girl… Hisoka taps his head trying to think of her name… ah yes Mio she was being beaten up by three guys.

"Alright kid why don't you go home or we will kill you because we don't need little girls in this competition getting in our way."

"NO!. The girl screamed and tried to escape but the second she made a break for it one of the guys pinned her down, knocking her stuffed animal out of her hands. LET GO OF ME!" She also tried pleading with them but they only laughed and started to hit her. My eyes slightly got wider as I stared at the girl in amazement, she was using nen without even knowing it._ I guess I was right this girl is kind of special. _I gave a low chuckle not wanting to give my hide out away.

"We told you this is no place for little girls." she started screaming as loud as she could and it was quite bothersome. She then stopped screaming and got a look on her face like she had an idea of some sort.

"If you don't stop I'll call Hisoka-kun to make stop hurting me." the three stopped for a second with a scared look on their face. I couldn't help but laugh because everyone was afraid of me yet this girl wanted me to help her._ should I go over and help? Or should I wait and see what happens next? _

"As if someone like him would come help pathetic trash like you." The three resumed hitting her and didn't stop. _what does he mean someone like me. The one guy is starting to piss me off, but if this girl is going to learn how to fight I should just leave._ Hisoka started to leave when he heard Mio scream something that both excited and shocked him a little.

"You think I wont call him but I will. she screamed again cause they kicked her in her HISOKA -KUN PLEASE HELP ME!" the three men stopped hitting her and had shocked looks on their faces cause they couldn't believe that she actually called for me and neither could I. _what should I do now I've never helped some one?_ it only took him a split second to think it over because then his muscles took over and threw three cards at each of the men.

"What did I say kid a person like Hiso…. The three guys landed on the ground next to her dead and when she looked up to see how saved her, her expression was filled with shock and happiness. Then her eyes started to get tears in them.

"You… you actually came to save me?" she started crying and her nen aura got a little stronger. She went over and picked up her stuffed toy and her aura completely disappeared. _hmm that child's toy is very interesting._

"May I see your toy?" Her faced turned red in anger and it was amusing to watch.

"No! I cocked my head to the right as I was about to take it by force. You may see Fu-chan but there is know toy." _Fu-chan how interesting but I'm not calling a stuffed animal by a name._

"I'll repeat myself one more time then I will be forced to take it from you. May I see your toy?" she hesitated for a second pondering on what she should do.

"No, I told you her name is Fu-chan!" _this kid really gets my blood boiling I sure do like it._ I started to move a little and she tensed up. I gave a chuckle and held out my hand for the toy. She saw that I wasn't going to hurt her and smiled and then handed over the animal. I started to fall I little but used some strength I had and looked at the girl, her red aura returned. And this toy, how does she carry it around I bet none of the people hear could carry it.

"MIO! Huh that was Gon's voice I handed Mio back her toy and started to leave.

"Wait daddy-Hisoka, I want you to meet my friends i think u wi..." My heart started racing and I didn't really hear what Mio said next because I ran as fast as I could to get away from her.

Mio pov:

"Wait daddy-Hisoka, I want you to meet my friends I think you wi..." Hisoka ran away though the fog so that he could get away from Mio._ that was weird all I said was I wanted him to meet my friends. _

"MIO." _oh yeah that's right I've been missing haven't I all because of those three._ I turned my head to see the 3 guys that where hurting me dead on the ground I have never seen a dead body before it's kinda creepy.

"I'm over here and I've got Fu-chan too. I heard some movement from behind the bushes next to me and then Gon pops out.

"Hey guys I found her she over hear.! Gon turns around and looks at me and gets a horrified look on his face. Oh…My…God… what happened to you Mio?" I gave him a small blush. And then from out of the same bush comes Leorio, Kurapica, and the skateboard kid but only Kurapica and Leorio got horrified looks on their faces and in unison they both said…

"What happened to you?"

"Hehehe I was just about to tell Gon. Well what happened was I was going to wait for you guys when these three bad men took me here, she paused and twisted her body around with her arms out showing them the place, and they started beating me up that is until daddy-Hisoka came and saved me. Everyone stared at Mio in disbelief mainly because she called Hisoka daddy and that he actually came and saved her. Well now my friends if we don't get a move on we will lose mister tux guy." I gave everyone a smile and started walking. And they quickly started walking to not letting me out of there site.

"So uh Mio, Leorio spoke, Hi…Hisoka really saved you? I nodded my head towards Leorio. So then why wasn't he there when we got there?"

"I don't know all I said was daddy-Hisoka can I want you to meet my friends and he took off running, I leaned in a little and whispered, I don't think he wants too meet you guys. Oh and also mister skateboard guy what's your name. He looked at me for a second then turned to Gon who nodded his head.

"The names Killua. I smiled at him and he got a weird look on his face.

"Nice to meet you Killua, I'm Mio and the one in my arms is Fu-chan. And it's nice to know that we have got another friend. He hung his head and his hair was covering his eyes, he looked sad. We didn't talk for what seemed like hours so to try and cheer everyone up I started to hum my lullaby that nana and it made everyone a little less tense. We started to slow down and we came to a clearing that had what looked like a warehouse in the background and we were wondering what was going on the mister tux spoke.

"Congratulation to everyone who made it here because you have now passed the first exam, I wish you all good luck as you will now be starting the second exam. Mister tux walked away leaving us alone.

" yeah we finally made it past the first part of the exam.!" Gon spoke learning softly learning from his embarrassment from before.

We stood in front of a wide door that after five minutes opened and out came a girl and a big fluffy man.

"Hello everyone we are your next instructors my name is Menchi and this is Buhara. And for the next exam you will be cooking!"…

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Chap 3 is done I hope you guys liked it.. Also im not sure if I said this but if so again I am srry if the last chap was rushed my mom wanted to go on the computer and so I had to get all my ideas down and posted before she blew a gasket. Anyways plz review ik you have all been waiting for this chap! ALSO if anyone nows how all the ren,ten and zetsu (spelling?) goes can you please tell me thanks! ( i put a poll up for anyone who wants to take it it is relly easy um idk how u would get to the poll though lol cause im dumb like that so if you no how to get to it then you shoud try mine!)<strong>


	5. talking bearXnewpowersXgood friends

**Hey everyone I know its been awhile since I've updated but I have a good reason… I had an accident and I broke my hand so I couldn't use my hand for a little bit but it's getting better and I can type again. Also thanks for the reviews and yes I got all your story alerts. So without further a due chap 4.**

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone we are your next instructors my name is Menchi and this is Buhara. And for the next exam you will be cooking!" Everyone started whispering "cooking know-body said we had to cook". A chubby person spoke to the girl Menchi who was short compared to her big friend Buhara.<p>

"I thought we would be fighting not taking a freaking cooking class?" I saw Menchi's face turn red and she began to speak.

"If you don't like it then I'll fail you now and you can turn around and go home. Now does anyone else want to fail and go home now.?" Know one spoke up because they were afraid to see what would happen. And the pink haired angry lady continued her speech on why cooking was important to the hunter world.. I watched as Gon turned to Killua with a sad look on his face.

"Hey Killua do you know how to cook?" The spiky haired kid whispered to his companion.

"Not a clue… he smiled… but hey where's the fun in not trying." Gon's faced lighted up.

"Yeah lets do our best." they both gave each other a high five and started moving to the front to where Leorio and Kurapica were. I looked around to see where Hisoka was but I didn't see him anywhere._ Un I wonder where daddy-Hisoka is… hey Fu-Chan do you think I should go find him so he doesn't miss this round of the exam.?…__** do as you please sweetie you know I will follow you wherever you go.**__ thanks Fu-Chan!_

Mio took off without a clue on where she was going but she headed for the woods. As Mio walked into the woods she saw nothing in sight but as she got a few more paces into the wood she saw a rhino that was the size of an elephant charging at her and she let out a blood curdling scream because she had know clue how to defend herself. **Use your power it's the only way it will help you.** Mio was to frightened to listen to Fu-chan and was frozen in place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Buhara tell them what you want.? I want the black rhino that only lives in this forest, now when I saw go you can go. Gon's super sensitive ears picked up Mio's scream from in the forest.

" Leorio, Kurapica Mio's in trouble. Without hesitation both men nodded there heads and started running alongside Gon into the forest to help their friend, that if anyone dared touch her they would beat the living shit right out of them. The guys only ran about 5 seconds when they were in the forest. They saw Mio had passed out and that that a black rhino was seconds away form trampling her tiny body. Everything happened so fast that it became a blur. Kurapica pulled out his two swords, Leorio pulled out his Knife, Gon had his fishing pole ready and Killua was just standing in the background watching as the three men beat the rhino the death.

"Well that takes care of that, but now we need 4 more of these things for the second challenge. Said Leorio while Gon and Kurapica were standing over Mio's body.

"Leorio you want to become a doctor is there anything wrong with Mio?" Kurapica asked in a concerned voice. Leorio walked over to where Mio was laying and opened up his brief case to take out some supplies he might need. He then started giving Mio a head to toe exam while the boys waited patiently to she if she was ok.

"Well, Gon said, is she going to be ok?" Leorio was quite for a few more seconds then spoke up with an angry look on his face

"She's fine she only passed out but… as I was looking over her body to see if there was any broken bones I found at least 30 to 40 scares all over her and some where still fresh but I think that was because of what happen to her before with those three boys, but the other scares must have come from her parents." Leorio gritted his teeth and his hands where clenched into tight fists. Gon looked like he was on the verge of tears but he kept it together while Kurapica looked like he was going to murder someone. He was the first to speak up.

"Why the hell anyone would do that to a little girl is beyond me and it's people like that, that make me sick to my stomach."

* * *

><p><span>back to Mio's pov<span>

"What happened to me?" it was Mio who finally spoke after fainting. Leorio who was still next to her asked the first question.

"Mio why did you come into the woods alone?" I looked up at Leorio and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well you see Mio didn't see daddy-Hisoka anywhere so she went to see if she could find him." Mio gave everyone a big smile and lifted herself up so that she could stand on her feet._ darn and I still didn't find him either._

"Hey guys don't you think we should get a move on the competition started already and people are on there way back with the rhinos. The guys saw that Killua was right and started to run off to find there rhinos. Kurapica looked back at me and yelled something along the lines of that beat up rhino in front on you Mio is yours. _I guess I'll have to take this with me in order to pass this part of the challenge, poor thing its mommy probably misses him._ Mio took the rhino in one hand while holding Fu-chan and started walking to where the giant fire to cook the pig was. It didn't wake long for the rest of my new friends to catch up to me because I know that they are all strong fighters and they new how to take care of themselves…

Once all the pigs where cooked the man Buhara started to eat them one by one after about sixty pigs everyone was staring at him in shock and he continued to eat more he was finally done after about 71 pigs. He sat there for a moment and then spoke.

"You all pass my test." this made everyone cheer and laugh telling one another that they did a good job. It was the pink haired lady's turn to speak up.

"God your useless Buhara your where supposed to be judging them on taste, texture and things like that, oh well, alright every one listen up now it's my turn to be judging. What I want is sushi and once you have prepared it you will be bringing it to be to be tasted but listen up I'm not like Buhara here once I get full the ones who didn't bring me food or the ones whose food I didn't like will be eliminated you got it. Now everything you need will be in here. She pointed to the building behind her that had several cooking and work places for you to prepare the meal. I new how to cook sushi because before my nanny died she would teach me all kinds of recipes but from the looks of it Know one has even heard of the word sushi before.

"Gon, Leorio, Kurapica, Mister skateboard guy follow me I know how to make sushi." They all stared at be in disbelief at first but then nodded there heads and started to follow me towards the woods.

"Hey girl you do know my name is Killua right.

"Yeah I know but I thought that mister skateboard was a cute nickname for you. Killua mumbled something under his breath and remained silent until they reached a river. Alright guys in order to make sushi we need fish. The guys all nodded there heads and began to get into the water._ Fu-Chan can I show them please! __**ok but just remember the consequences I told you about. **_Mio nodded her head and gave her bear a hug. Hey guys there is no need for you to get in the water I will get all the fish for you."

"How are you going to do that Mio." Gon said taking his fishing pole out if the water

"Well I'm going to show you guys something that I haven't shown anybody besides my nana but you got to promise not to tell anyone ok. they all nodded there heads yes. Good now I want you to stand behind me. The boys did as they were told and stood behind Mio. Mio raised her one hand towards the water and closed her eyes concentrating on trying to get 5 fish . The guys had no idea on what was going on then all of a sudden they see 5 fish rise out of the water coming toward Mio who then turned around. Hold out your hands." They did as they were told and a fish fell into each of there hands. I looked at my friends to see there faces and Gon spoke up.

" Wow that was freaking awesome how did you do that and you really got to show me that sometimes." I was happy that they did hate because I don't know what I would do if they did. _**I say kid you have a good set of friends here. **__thanks Fu-chan they really are something aren't they._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay end of chap 4. And I no this chapter was weird and I bet your wondering since when the hell can stuffed animals talk well I did that because well actually I have no idea why I did that but it thought it would be a nice twist to the story. Anyway please review cause I love it when you do! also yes i no that Hisoka wasn't in this chapter but from here on forth he will make an appearence every chap to come<strong>


	6. a new challengeXa new Hisoka

**I no its been awhile but I had a bunch a homework to catch up on so that's what I've been doing. So without further a do chap 5.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Mio and the others got back to the building a person named Hanzo (sp?) blurted out that the secret to making sushi was fish. As everyone ran out to go get fish Mio and the others stayed behind to make… well attempt to make sushi.<p>

"Damn this means I'm actually going to have and judge these people on taste, ugg great." Menchi let out a sigh and softly landed on the couch she had set up in the building. She looked up and noticed that there were still people here and that they already had fish and were quietly preparing there food. Buhara shifted slightly for behind Menchi and she looked yup at him.

"What do you think about these 5 Menchi?" Menchi just shrugged her shoulders and went back to watching the 5 cook.

_I wonder what there talking about? Well any way I wonder if this will taste good I haven't made sushi in 4 years. And i'm just putting the finishing touches on now_... _Hn looks like everyone is back alread that was fast._ "Hey guys everyone is back from fishing already."Gon and Leorio sighed because they would now have to share their utensils with everyone else because they were still trying to figure out how to make the sushi, while Kurapica, Killua and I have already finished our sushi dishes and were about to present it to Menchi. We had decided that Kurapica would be the first to present his food.

"Nope don't like it, it's disgusting.

"Bu…but you didn't even try it so how can you say you don't like it?"

"Are you the one judging I think not… now go make me something I can eat." Kurapica hung his head and went to go make another plate of sushi muttering to himself. The next up was Killua and Menchi to one look at his plate and shook her head.

"Nope not good enough." Killua sighed

"All well at least I tried." Killua walked over to his table and began to make another plate of sushi next to Kurapica. Finally it was my turn to show Menchi my food and I was nervous because I didn't want to let her down with a disappointing plate. So I was a little hesitant at first but stepped forward and saw that Menchi gave it a werid look and smiled.

"Well at least yours looks like I can eat it. I gave the other pink haired girl a smile and she popped the sushi roll into her mouth and she got an even bigger smile on her face. Wow kid I'm impressed it's actually good, you pass." Mio's face light up not because she passed but because Menchi had said that her cooking was good.

"Th…Thank you very much my nana thought me how to make sushi before she died…. Gon you guys I passed she liked my sushi. I ran over to Leorio and Gon who just finished their plates and they congratulated me although they were clearly peeved that I was the first to make it through and not one of them. Both of them showed Menchi their food and she looked disappointed as she told both of them that their food was gross and needed to make better sushi… After tasting about 25 more plates of sushi Menchi spoke.

"I'm sorry but every single one of you have just failed except the little pink haired girl she passed." everyone looked at one another with angered looks on their faces and someone spoke up.

"What do you mean we all fail, half of us didn't even no what the hell sushi was and you expected us to make it and you didn't even give us a hint on how it was supposed to be prepared…,Yeah… another guy spoke… we demand you give us another shot."

"Hey miss Menchi my names Mio and I no you passed me but I'm going to have to decline because you see if I'm not with my friends then I don't want to go on to the next round. Menchi stared at me with a look of surprise on her face but then nodded her head and muttered "fine by me" to herself. Then after that there was sudden chaos and people started (sort of fought) at one another until they heard a noise coming form outside the building. Everyone ran outside to see what was going on and they saw a large airship coming there way and they stared at it in amazement. As soon as it stopped just where everyone was standing an old man jump from the airship to the ground that was at least 3 stories high. "That was soo cool how did he do that." Gon said looking at the old guy who was now directly in front of them. I turned to look at Menchi and she had a scared look on her face.

"Mi…Mister chairmen Netaro (sp?)w…what a surprise how are you? The old guy gave Menchi a smile and started to walk toward her, when he reached her he stopped right in front of her.

"Why hello Menchi what is this, I hear you failed every single one of the contestants."

"Uh…Um well you see sir I kinda got carried away again and they pissed me off when they started to put down cooking and so you see it was my fault they all failed I'm not worthy of being a hunter."

"Haha such an earnest women, I have an idea why don't we give them a second chance and you can still be the examiner but I want you to demonstrate how to cook the object first so that the task will be simpler. _this old guy is really nice but I wonder where daddy-Hisoka is I haven't seen him in a while and I'm worried. _Mio looked around the ground to see if she could spot Hisoka and sees something._ Oh look there he is he's over by that tree I'm so glad that he is ok. _So Menchi what will their second chance be?"

" Um lets see oh I got it their test will be a boiled egg. there were murmurs all around "a boiled egg this will be easy" everyone got all excited because there next test was going to be easy. Chairmen can you take us all to that mountain over there it should only take about 5 minutes?"

"Why yes that seems easy enough."…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the mountain~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The egg you guys need to retrieve will be down in this took of her shoes. Now watch and learn boys." We all watched as Menchi jumped off the edge of the cliff into the black cavern.

"Don't worry everyone the egg she is getting is the egg of the spider eagle, it lays its eggs down there so it can protect them form the predators around here." We all sat there for a second and then watched as Menchi climbed up and showed us the egg we would be getting.

"This is what I've been waiting for some real action." said Gon and Leorio at the same time, while Kurapica and Killua nodded their heads in agreement, and all four of them jumped off the cliff along with several other people including Hisoka.

"Well go on then it's ok to be afraid." Netaro said smiling at the rest who where standing at the top looking over the edge._**listen Mio I want you to put me down and then jump off the cliff but when you reach the bottom where the string of eggs are I want you to quickly grab one and use all your strength and push yourself off the string with your legs and jump back up. **_I nodded my head at Fu-chan and set her down on the ground next to mister old guy.

"Hey mister old guy can you watch Fu-chan for me? He gave a small nod and smiled at me. Thank you! I started to run toward to cliff a little scare a first but ounce I jumped over the edge it felt amazing, because it felt like I was flying. Ounce I hit the string I grabbed the egg like Fu-chan told and used all my strength pushed myself off the string and I went flying upwards into the air. I don't really no what happened next but I some how ended up in Hisoka's arms. D…daddy-Hisoka you…you caught me." I watched as Hisoka got a weird look on his face. He then got a small smirk on his face.

" My dear why do you insist on calling me that? I looked at him with a puzzled face.

"What do you mean I don't call you anything weird do I? I watched as Hisoka started to laugh. Did I say something funny?"

"My sweet girl you are quit funny. Hisoka gently put me down. I think you should go put your egg in the pot to boil so you can move on with your friends." I nodded my head ran over to the old guy who gave me a huge smile as I picked up Fu-chan and ran to the big pot and threw in my egg.

"how will we no when to take it out." Gon said suddenly appearing next to me as he put in his egg… after about 10 minutes Buhara started making noises behind us and looking down at the eggs. So that's when we decided to take the eggs out. Menchi gave Buhara a glare.

"Well go on everyone take a bite and see how it taste because those of you with an egg as of now pass the second phase of the hunters exam." Everyone who had an egg did a cheer and ate their egg. _WOW this egg taste amazing.. _I watched as gon only ate half is egg and gave the other half to some guy who said thanks.

"Well for those of you who passed follow me to the airship because I will be taking you to your third exam." we all followed Netaro on to the air ship with the newly found friends we made but I walked next to daddy-Hisoka who didn't mind…

* * *

><p><strong>Wow finally the end of chap 5 I hope you like it and im srry if it sounds rushed I did my best with my broken hand lol <strong>


	7. my lifes story

**Yay chap 6 is finally up this chapter took me a little longer to write because… well why don't I just let you read and find out for yourselves. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Well for those of you who passed follow me to the airship because I will be taking you to your third exam." we all followed Netaro on to the air ship with the newly found friends we made but I walked next to daddy-Hisoka who didn't mind. We were told that it would take three days to reach our next destination and so that meant we had time to rest. I followed close behind daddy-Hisoka as we went to what appeared to be a small cafeteria. My stomach stated to growl and my cheeks became red because I new that there where people looking at me.<p>

"What would you like to eat?" I stared at Hisoka like he had two heads because since I've met him not ounce has he offered me anything.

"What did you say?" I had to ask him because maybe I misunderstood him the first time. He looked at me and rolled his eyes and gave a low breathy chuckle.

"Listen and listen good I because I don't like to repeat myself ok, I nodded my head, good now I said would you like anything to eat?" I nodded my head again and my stomach started to hurt from hunger.

"Can Mio have pancakes, bacon, and chocolate syrup!" I smiled at daddy-Hisoka, who looked weirded out but didn't say anything and just went to go get the food. I walked over to a table and sat down. My mind started to wonder to things and I started to think about a million things so I didn't notice when daddy-Hisoka sat down next to me. _**Child your food is here. **_hmmm

"Why are you talking to yourself little princess? Now noticing that Hisoka was here I looked up at him and then looked at my food, I'm not going to lie to you but my mouth started to water a little. I ignored his question and immediately dug into my food. I heard someone chuckle next to me and I already new who it was. A few minutes later I was done with my food. Now are you going to answer my question little princess?"

"Umm.. Crap I forgot what he said I glanced down at Fu-chan. _**He asked you why you were talking to yourself dear. **_I smiled and patted Fu-chan on the head.. I wasn't talking to myself I was just thinking about what has happened to me over the last 10 years and more importantly the past week with this thing called the hunters exam and meeting new friends like you, Gon and the others." Daddy raised his eyebrow and looked and me.

"Care to enlighten me on the subject of your life, that is if you want to speak about it?" I shrugged my shoulders. I never talked to anyone before about what had happened to my in the past because the only one who was ever there for me was my nana and then Fu-chan when nana gave her to me.

"Sure I don't mind, well I guessed it all started when I was about 2 years old…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_George, a tall man with blond hair and navy blue eyes came in with an angry looking face, what are you doing here I thought you were still at work?" said a women with pink hair and silver eyes._

"_Shut the hell up Rose I just lost my job." The girls' eyes got wide and her hand covered her mouth._

"_how could you lose your job now when I just lost mine and we have to take care of our daughter! That seemed to get the guy even madder, he lost his temper and hit the women across her face. She started to cry waking a little 2 year old Mio. When she saw her mother crying she started to cry to making her father even madder. The man started to go over to his daughter but Rose ran in front of him and pushed him down to the ground. Don't You think about even think about touching her you son of a bitch." Rose yelled as she picked yup the crying Mio, rocking her back and forth to try and calm her down._

"_this isn't over Rose I'll be back." Rose watched as George walked out of the house and didn't come back that night. A couple weeks later when things seemed to be going fine the door opened and in walked George._

"_What are you doing here." Rose said with a lot a venom in her tone._

"_I'm sorry Rose about a couple weeks ago, I changed my ways I even got another job can you forgive me?" Rose's face started to soften and she ran over to her husband and gave him a hug._

" _Of course I can forgive you I love you. Rose ran over and picked up Mio who was playing in her playpen. Look sweetie daddy's back." The two year olds face light up with joy_

"_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Mio missed you." Mio held out her arms for her father to take her but he didn't take her, instead he hit his wife who could now smell alcohol on his breath. He continued to hit her while she was holding Mio protectively in her arms. _

"_It's all your fault you bitch that my life sucks and this child to she just ruined our lives of what we had before can't you see that huh Rose, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!" To weak to hold her child she rolls over face bloody while Mio falls out of her hands crying. Her father picked her up and threw her against the wall and she immediately blacked out with a broken arm… And that's what began to happen to her almost every week for the next 10 years… _

_At the age of 7 Mio has had almost every single one of her bones broken by her father while her mother just sat there and let it happen because she didn't have enough strength anymore to fight back. Whenever Mio was left alone in the house she would go searching for her grandmother who could never visit because of George. When she had finally found her she would go to her house ever day and would take with her grandmother whom Mio called nana. Sometimes they would even meditate. _

"_Hey nana do you think mommy and daddy will ever like me again?" Mio said with a sad face._

"_I'm sure they love you sweetie they are just having a rough time with money and other needs like that." Mio's grandmother a short old women with silver eyes and grayish pink hair said. Mio nodded her head and out of instinct she raised her arm and a glass of orange juice came floating over to her, her eyes went wide because she had only seen her nana do it ounce by accident when she wasn't suppose to._

"_Nana, nana, I'm like you I have magic powers!" Her grandmother eyes got wide and she muttered something to herself and went out of the room. And when she came back she had a teddy bear in her hands. _

"_I want to see if you can carry this and if you can then you can have it but then you must promise to never let it go ok." Mio nodded her head and her nana gave her the teddy bear , she stumbled for a second but then could easily hold the bear she later named Fu-chan. When Mio went home that day she had know idea that it was going to be the last day that she would ever see her nana again… But hen some year later fu-chan started talking and the bear had sounded like her nana but Mio had know idea why so she just stuck with the idea of a talking Fu-chan and they have never been apart since._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end of flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

" And so you see me, mommy and daddy don't really get along that well, but I got Fu-chan." I smiled at my substitute daddy and my eyes started to droop, and I yawned pretty loud. When I looked outside the airship I realized that it was already night time and that I was very tired.

Hisoka pov

"Lets get you to bed little princess cause we still have a big journey ahead of us." I picked yup the child who was already sleeping and decided to bring her to my room to sleep the rest of the night. _wow I'm impressed for her to endure so much for the past 10 years I cant wait for her to ripen. _I looked down at the girl who had a smile on her face even in her sleep and went to take a shower. After my shower I debated on weather I should sleep on the chair or the bed and decided to go with the bed. As soon as I was about to fall asleep the child snuggled up close to me for some warmth and whispered "nana", I chuckled and let the sleep over take my body.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay the end of chap 6 I hoped you all liked it. It was really hard coming up with Mio past but I did my best to try and get all my ideas down about it. And If there's any confusion on why Hisoka I sticking around with Mio it's because he wants to fight her when she becomes better like what when he wants to fight Gon but he's not strong enough yet. So yeah, Now review because you no i love them! <strong>


	8. My wonderful birthday

**Ok so here is the next chap, chap 7!I hope you like it… and srry I haven't updated in a while I've had to baby sit my 4 year old cousin and lets just say I have had enough Dora to last me a life time -_-". any who thanks for the reviews they are wonderful.. Now on with the story…**

* * *

><p><span>Mio pov-<span>

I woke the next morning to find myself in a strange room alone in a bed having know idea what happened (because this definitely was not my room) I started to recall last nights events and realized that Daddy-Hisoka must have brought me to his room. A smile flashed across my face, I got out of bed and went to take a shower because I didn't take one last night and I kind of smelled like sweat. After my shower I walked out of the bathroom with a towel rapped around trying to find my pink dress, but couldn't find it anywhere. Then I noticed a note on the bed from daddy.

_I threw away your dress because I had holes in it and I was filthy. You should find a bag with your new clothes in it on the side on the bed by the dresser. _

_P.S I wont be back for sometime but I think you can manage on your own for the time being._

_~~DH ~~_

I went over to the dresser and found a blue bag that had my cloths in it, I looked inside and pulled out a dress it was a light pink it was really pretty. When I put it on it was a little tight but I didn't mind. It had short sleeves and it stopped right around my ankles it had a giant bow in the back and ruffles at the bottom of the dress. My stomach growled telling me that it was time for breakfast when I looked at the clock it was only 7am in the morning, I ran to the bed grabbed Fu-chan and I walked out the room toward the small cafeteria only to be stopped be an old guy.

"Hello Mio how are you?" I scratched my head in confusion he new me but I didn't know him.. Oh wait now I remember the guy who watched Fu-chan for me.

"You're the guy who watched Fu-chan for me thank you, and I'm doing fine, how about you mister?" The old man laughed and patted me on my head.

"Please call me Netaro, how did a pretty young lady like you end up at the hunters exam anyway? I looked at Netaro and sighed I really didn't like telling the story but I told him anyway. When I finished my story I looked around and found that we had made our way to the cafeteria. Well that's an interesting story and oh before I forget I have a present for you. My face light up at the word present because I loved them, but was wondering why he was giving me a gift I didn't do anything to deserve one.

"Excuse me but why are you giving me a gift I didn't do anything to deserve one?" Old man Netaro laughed again.

" I'm giving you a gift because today is your birthday, so happy birthday." Netaro handed me a small box wrapped in white wrapping paper and walked away. As much as I wanted to open it I didn't, I decided I would wait till after I got my super yummy breakfast. I looked around and spotted Gon, Leorio, Kurapica and Killua, I walked over to their table and they were happy to see me.

"Yo Mio how come you weren't in your room last night I wanted to ask you if you wanted to train with me and where did you get that pretty dress. Spoke Gon. I smiled at Gon and felt my cheeks turn red.

"Well last night I didn't go to my room last night because I slept in daddy-Hisoka's room and he's the one who got me this dress and a few other clothes. I watched as each one of my friends faces (except for Killua's) turned into hate and disgust. _I being around him really that bad because I don't think so I think his is nice I a creepy clown way but nice. Although that blue hair color looks horrible on him. _I chuckled to myself

" Why were you with him he is nothing but bad news Mio. This time Kurapica spoke. And I shook my head, making him mad. Listen to me Mio, Hisoka is a killer I don't know why he's letting you stick around but if you dint get away from him he will kill you to."

"He is not a killer, and how would you know you haven't even spent one day with him." I was clam I new that getting into a fight or making others mad was not good especially since they were a lot stronger then me. Leorio stood up and took Kurapica away from the table, leaving only me, Gon, and Killua to get food. I put the present that old man Netaro gave me on the table and started to play with it._ I wonder what is in the box._

"Hey Mio why do you have a gift?"

"Well old man Netaro gave it to me because today's my birthday. Gon smiled at me

"Really happy birthday, so are you going to open your present or not? I shook my head no. How come?"

"I'm gonna wait till after I eat. Gon nodded his head in understandment. Well what are we waiting for lets go eat!' We all raced to the breakfast line and ordered our food. I got scrambled eggs with toast bacon and cinnamon butter, Gon got French toast with sausage, and Killua and candy and some toast. After we finished our breakfast Gon wanted me to open my gift so I did. When I opened it there was I there was a necklace and at the end of the necklace was a golden bear pendent with pink eyes.

"Wow its soo pretty, here I'll help you out it on. Gon walked over to me and put helped me put on the necklace and I had to agree I was really pretty…

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly I didn't do much but walk around and help a few people who needed it. Kurapica stayed away from me but Leorio just said that he was having a tuff time with his past and that he will be talking to me before I no it.

Later that night I didn't feel like going back to my room so I decided to go to daddy-Hisoka's even though he wouldn't be there. I walked into his room and went to lay down in his bed. I snuggled up against his pillow and it smelled like him, it smelled like strawberries and something else that I couldn't quit put my finger on it. I yawned and quickly fell asleep…

I woke early the next morning to the sound of someone ruffling through drawers. "Who's there. I said still to tired to open my eyes to see who was there and I heard the person chuckle under there breath and I immediately new who it was, my eyes snapped open and saw daddy-Hisoka standing in front of me, I jumped out of bed ran up to him and gave him a hug he looked a little taken back like he was going to be sick but quickly got over it.

"Good morning to you to little princess. I let go of Hisoka and ran to the bathroom quickly brushed my teeth and got dressed in a pink tank top that had a teddy bear and I pink skirt that stopped by my knees. When I finally got back out of the bathroom daddy-Hisoka was sitting on the bed. Ready to go get something to eat because I have something to talk to you about." I nodded my head and we started to walk to the cafeteria and we ran into Kurapica. He didn't say anything and just glared at Hisoka who just smiled at him and continued walking with me to the café with me. When we got our food our well I should say when I got my food because all Hisoka got was a cup of black coffee. After I finished my breakfast we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" _I didn't do anything, is he mad at I hope he's not. _He smiled at me and shifted his position.

"Well to put this in simple terms I want to fight you and in order to do that I need to teach you how to fight to become stronger" I was taken back at his statement, I've never fought anyone before nor do I want to fight anyone.

"But I don't want to fight anyone."

"Well then think of it as learning self-defense for when someone fights you. Daddy-Hisoka smiled got up from his walked over to me and gestured for me to follow him. He took me though a bunch of hallways, when we finally stopped there was a door that lead to a big balcony in the front of the airship. I turned and looked at him with a confused look. He turned to me and said, Your training starts now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! The end of chap 7 I hope you like it I no there wasn't a lot going on in this chapter but the next chap will have a lot more going on with Mio now starting her Training?.. But yay tomorrow is thanksgiving which s awesome because that's the only time I can pig out on food and I hope you all have a good thanksgiving. Anyway plz review because I love them they are my inspiration! <strong>


	9. trainingXaccidential kiss

**Hey guys I no I haven't updated in a while but I was busy with school work because I was failing math ugg I hate math but anyway I have a little free time right now so I decided to write and post the next chap, chap 8 to my story so plz enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Reader pov:<span>

"Your training begins now!" Mio stared at Hisoka with wide eyes. She didn't like the though of training to hurt someone and besides how was Hisoka the person who always cared for no one but himself going to teach a now 13 year old girl? Mio's body began to tremble for she was scared of what Hisoka was going to make her do, she has seen him fight and that thought frightened her. Hisoka walked over to Mio and put his hand on her shoulder as if to say don't worry I wont kill you…yet. They walked out to the balcony of the airship that was surprisingly spacious. "Ok for what we are about to do I'm going to ask that you put the toy down until after the lesson." Mio got angry at Hisoka's choice of words but didn't scold him like she always does. Mio walked over to the door of the airship and put her bear down by the door, and walked back over to Hisoka.

"So what are you going to teach me?" Hisoka smiled at the young naïve girl for what he was going to teach her would either break her our make her stronger.

"I'm going to teach you everything starting with the basics and there will be no breaks till this ship lands do you hear me.? Mio stared at Hisoka like he was crazy she didn't think her body would be able to handle that much training. We will begin with combat and hand to hand training first then we will move on to improving your ren, Mio cocks her head to the side, I will you about it later now come hear so we can begin." _(a/n: well this is a little awkward who would of thought Hisoka as a teacher, but any way I'm not going to write him teaching her how to fight because to be honest I have no freaking clue on how to write it so I'll just skip a day and it will be to where Mio is learning to control her ren powers.) _

Mio was panting her body trying hard not to give into the exhaustion, Hisoka had stuck to his word they have been fighting for nearly a day and a half and tomorrow they would be arriving at there destination. At this point Mio had learned every basic combat and hand to hand moves there was and could probably take down a fully grown man in a matter a seconds (depending on how they fought). Hisoka was actually proud at Mio's improvements over the past day and a half, so in order to test how good she was he had asked Gon and Killua to fight her, but Killua had refused to fight her.

"Tell me again why I have to fight Mio?" Gon says with a hint a worriment in his voice.

"Because I want to see how strong she has become and I want her to fight someone else other than me." Gon nodded his head although he really didn't like the idea of fighting Mio even if she has become strong. Mio smiled at Gon…

"Don't hold anything back ok Gon, I don't want you to go easy just because it's me. Gon nodded his head.

"Begin…" Gon came running straight at Mio trying to kick her but Mio easily dodged it and landed a punch right in Gon's stomach. Gon fell to the floor and swept Mio's feet out from under her causing her to land on the floor, while Gon got up and was about to land a blow on Mio with his fishing pole but she caught it in between her hands and threw it along with Gon to the far side of the wall of the airship. He quickly recovered and again came charging at Mio… Meanwhile, Killua was eating a banana and threw the peel at the charging Gon who didn't notice it, slipped and fell on Mio causing the teen and the preteens lips to touch making them kiss for a brief moment before they realized what had happened. Mio pushed Gon off her and her face was beat red and Gon had a deep blush on his face while Killua was on the ground laughing his ass off.

Mio pov:

I watched as Gon slipped on a banana peel that came out of no where and what happened next was so fast not even I saw I coming. I watched as Gon lips touched mine and we stayed liked this for a brief moment realizing we just kissed I pushed Gon off me and could feel that my face was beat red. I glanced over at Gon who was blushing deeply and then heard Killua laughing really hard. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran into the airship and down a couple of hallways before I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." I immediately said and then looked yup to see who it was that I bumped into, it was Kurapica. He rubbed the back of his neck like he was about to say something but didn't.

"It's ok I didn't feel anything, why were you running anyways?" Kurapica's question made my blush return but my face only became a light shade of red.

"Uh…um well you see m…me and Gon were fighting and Killua threw a banana peel and well Gon slipped and we kinda k..ki..kissed!" Kurapica got a smirk on his face and started to giggle. "It's not funny it was embarrassing I'm only 13 I should be waiting to kiss someone till I'm ready but that was so unexpected and weird." Kurapica stopped giggling and put on a serious face.

"Mio there's something I want to tell you, I nodded my head and told him to proceed, well first I wanted to say that I am sorry for yelling at you the other day and second I wanted to say that I'm sure Hisoka will *mumbled*.

"I'm sorry Kurapica I didn't hear that last part." Kurapica sighed

" I said I sure that Hisoka will *mumbles*."

"ok really you need to speak up cause I'm not hearing the last part."

"God I said that I sure Hisoka will TAKE CARE OF YOU!" I was shocked for a second at what Kurapica said but then I felt warm inside and I smiled and gave him a hug and he went stiff for a second but gave in and hugged me back lightly.

"Well I got to go I kind of ran out on Gon, and Daddy-Hisoka so I should go back and tell them I'm ok, and thank you Kurapica what you says means a lot to me. I smiled again at him and left trying to remember which way to go to get to the balcony of the airship. A few minutes pasted and I finally reached the door that lead outside , when I opened the door I found that Daddy-Hisoka was alone building a house of cards. He looked over in my direction and gave me a small smirk.

"So you've finally decided to return, you that I'm going o work you twice as hard now right?" I nodded my head I already new the consequences of running off, but what happened was embarrassing and I couldn't help but run. "alright now we are going to see what type of nen you have."

"ok but what this nen and ren you speak of it's an aura that surrounds your body and depending on what specialization group your from you have different powers. And today we are going to find out what group you are from." I watched as daddy-Hisoka went into the airship and come out with a stool and a glass of water. "This is how we are going to see what group your from, now what I what I want you to do is put your hands around the cup not touching it and then I want you to fell as if your having your energy flow into the cup like so." I watched as Hisoka put a leaf in the middle of the cup then put his hands around the cup careful not to touch it and he started to concentrate on the cup then took his hands off it. " There stick your finger in the cup and tell me what you taste." I nodded my head and stuck my finger in the cup and then put my finger in my mouth what I tasted was something really sweet. (_a/n does anyone remember if this was what Hisoka could do and then could anyone tell me what the specialization groups plz)_

"It taste really sweet, he nodded he head, can I try, again he nodded his head, ok. I put my hands around the cup careful not to touch it and started to concentrate on it. Just when I thought I wouldn't work the glass exploded. Daddy- Hisoka's eyes got slightly wide. "Did I do something wrong, did I do it right?"

"You did wonderful." _a little more training and this fruit should be ripe enough to eat. _Hisoka let out a small chuckle and watched the sun set marking the end of the day and a whole new time for training.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so here's the end of chap. 8. How did u like it I really didn't like the way it turned out but I guess that why they put reviews on this website so if u would plz review I would love it and I was also hoping that I would post chap 9 to but I didn't get around to it -_-" srry <strong>


	10. island trip

**Ok I no that last chap was a little short but I'll make that up to you by making this chapter long (chap 9) so plz enjoy and review because I love them and for everyone who has reviewed and liked my story imagine me throwing virtual computer cookies to you all lol so now on with the story and the stopping of my rambling…**

* * *

><p><span>Mio's pov:<span>

The sun was starting to rise and I haven't eaten in two days thanks to daddy-Hisoka's special training. According to him I was doing excellent and that I could take a break and eat when the airship landed which would be in 2 hours. Yesterday I found out that my group type was the reinforcement group and also that daddy-Hisoka didn't like unripe fruit whatever that meant, because after the glass cup exploded he kept whispering something along the lines of "she's still unripe this fruit is not ready yet". Daddy-Hisoka said that after my training of combat and ren, I'll be learning to fight with a weapon I told him that he was crazy to even think I was going to touch a dangerous thing like a weapon but he just did his weird chuckle and said that he already new he was crazy. I sighed I guess I have no choice but to choose a weapon but it doesn't mean I'll use it. I have always been fascinated by a katana so maybe I'll pick that.

"Daddy-Hisoka I think I no what weapon I want." He looked at me and cocked his head to the right.

"Then do tell me what it is that you want." I hesitated for a second then spoke up.

"I want to learn to use a katana." He smiled a my choice of weapon and then mumbled to himself "Nobunaga should like this one." _I wonder who Nobunaga is, is he a friend of daddy? Although now that I think about that I no little to nothing about daddy-Hisoka, like how old he is or where he came from but I'll ask him that later. _I glanced over toward the clock on the wall it was now 8:20 in the morning meaning only ten minutes till we landed. I looked over the end of the airship to see where we were and all I saw for miles was open sea and in the distance a small island. I couldn't help but be excited for this was a new adventure with my friends. I looked at the clock again because I was growing impatient and jittery the clock had only gone ahead 1 minute. _uggg time is not on my side right now. _I sighed again and my stomach grumbled hungry for food. I looked toward daddy-Hisoka but he wasn't there._ when did he leave I didn't even see him move. _A second later the door swung open and daddy walked in with a tray of food and my mouth started to water.

"Here eat all that you like you deserve it." (a/n ok I no that's ooc even for Hisoka but I only did it to fit in with this chap) I smiled and jumped toward the plate of food scarfing down all the food in 2 minutes flat. When I licked the last plate clean there was an announcement being made:

"Any participants on the ship please report to the front of the ship, again any participants on the ship please report to the front of the ship. *click* I looked at daddy and he got up and we started walking toward the front of the ship, a few seconds later we arrived and saw a mass crowd gathered at the front of the air ship excited about their new adventure, and the new test that lies ahead of them. More towards the front of the group I saw Leorio, Kurapica, Killua, and Gon. Still even looking or seeing Gon gets my face red because we accidentally kissed yesterday a.k.a the most embarrassing day of my life. I looked up at daddy-Hisoka and he nodded his head. So I went up to where my little group of friends were and started saying hi.

"H..hey M…Mio what's up?" said Gon stuttering obviously still thinking about yesterday to.

"Nothing really I just finished training with daddy-Hisoka, now he wants me to learn to fight with a weapon I tried to tell him I didn't want to but he refused to listen to me." stubborn old coot I mumbled under my breath. Leorio looked at me funny then..

" Well what did you say did you pick a weapon?" I nodded my head

" Ever since I was little I had a fascination with katana's so I chose that as my weapon. All of my friends looked at me like I was crazy I'm guessing they thought I would choose a weapon like a dagger like Leorio but they thought wrong I couldn't help but giggle a little at that thought . Our little group was to busy talking to one another to notice that people were already getting off the ship until someone bumped into Killua and said "watch where your going". When off the ship we got a good look around and then the airship took off leaving us on the island alone. Two old people who looked very happy about seeing us here on their island.

"Hello and welcome to our Island my wife and I are very happy to see you all. Now you guys will be staying on this island and behind me is the hotel that you will be sleeping in. Leorio looked happy about staying here so did the others, Leorio started to walk to the hotel then the old man spoke again. " Although you guys will be paying for your room." everyone started to mummer to one another.

"yeah and how much is that old man." spoke Leorio. Grandpa smiled

"Your rooms will be $100,000 yen." the murmuring got louder

" Hey grandpa how are we kids supposed to pay that much money because me and aunt Mito don't have any money." Gon said in a concerned voice.

"well I suppose I could give you guys a hint on how to pay your living fees. Scattered around this island is very valuable treasure and depending on how good the treasure is will determine what class room you get 1st class being the highest and 3rd being the lowest." With that being said everyone started going out on there own to look for any treasure, some diving into the sea others looking on land. Our group broke up to Leorio, Kurapica, and me plus Fu-chan and Gon and Killua as another group. After walking Leorio decided that he was going to dive into the water and look for something down there and because I can't swim, me and Kurapica found a ship That was wrecked up on land and searched through that. Walking through Kurapica said he didn't find anything but out of the corner of my eye I saw something blue and shiny. I walked over to it and picked it up. Kurapica stared at me with wide eyes.

"Mio do you no what your holding in your hand?" I shook my head no. "Your holding the legendary blue diamond said to have gone missing over a thousand years ago, and legend for told that any one who dare try to keep it would end up dead by the end of the week." I stared a Kurapica then a the blue diamond _how was a little thing like this suppose to cause death? _I cringed at the word death I hated that word and that being said from me the person who hates nothing means a lot, although who ever likes the word death should… should I don't know but they shouldn't like the word it's very bad.

" well I wont have it for very long just till I exchange it for my room so it shouldn't do any harm to me." _right? _"well now we should go find you something otherwise you might be sleeping outside tonight." Kurapica nodded his head and we continued to next wrecked ship where my blond haired friend found what appeared to be a pendent and when he looked at the pendent he got a very deep and sad emotionless face. (a/n does that make sense to you guys?) I tugged on Kurapica's sleeve and he looked at me his eyes looked like they held one to many secrets and sadness's. I couldn't help but feel bad for Kurapica I had no idea what he was going though but I bet it's bad.

"We should go find the others I bet they already found their treasures." he nodded his head and we started toward the spot we all picked to meet up at once we found our treasures. Upon arriving I saw that everybody was already there with something in tow, Gon and Killua had a big treasure chest and Leorio had just a chest that looked a little to heavy for him to carry. We didn't talk to each other about what we found instead we just walked up to where grandma and grandpa were sitting. The first the show them what they had was Gon and Killua.

"well you guys do have quite a bit a treasure so I'll give you second class rooms." the old man smiled and the boys had shocked faces.

"b..b..but look the whole chest is full I say it's worth at least 3rd class old man." said Killua in a very ticked off voice.

"I get what your saying boy but not all the jewels are valuable so that brings down the price."

"hn" was Killua's response. The next to show what they had was Leorio, he brought his heavy chest up to the old man with a big smile on his face, when he opened the chest there were 4 round lead looking balls.

"2nd class." Leorio got a frown on his face

"what do you mean second class?" grandpa shook his head

"My boy what you brought me are 4 cannonballs used over 200 years ago really they're worth nothing but I'm giving you some leeway so don't make me regret my choice." Leorio glared at the poor old man and Kurapica took the next step up to show them what he had. The old man took the pendent and got an approved look on his face. "You get second class as well although this is a priceless pendent so hear you can have it." Kurapica nodded his head and walked off to who knows where. Next yup was me and when I showed grandpa the diamond I swear he almost fell out of his seat. " My child you have probably found the most valuable thing on this island the Blue diamond, I say this is worthy of a 3rd class room." everybody around broke into mummers saying how they couldn't believe a little kid got the only third class room. I smiled at the old man.

"thanks for the offer but I'll stick to a second class room with the rest of my friends thank you." The old man looked a little taken back for a split second then recovered say he understood and handed over my room key.

"Well now that everyone has a room I will warn you now there will be two too a room so go pick your rooms carefully." Nobody thought twice and ran into the hotel looking ship trying to find the perfect room with out there enemy. I ended up rooming with daddy-Hisoka, Gon roomed with Killua (no surprise there), and Leorio roomed with Kurapica…

Later that night around midnight I woke up to the sound of a ship taking of. I got out of bed ran out the door to see that Gon and Killua had heard the same thing I did.

"what do you think is going on out there." Gon asked I shrugged my shoulders

"Let's go and find out." I said excited to see whats going on. The three of us started to run toward the noise and indeed it was an airship taking off with grandma and grandpa in it.

"we are sorry guys but something urgent has come up and we must leave." I started hearing footsteps behind me and found out the rest of the crew had woken up and was now staring at their only means of transportation off the island going away…

* * *

><p><strong>Phew the end of chap 9 I hope u liked it and gosh this is by far the longest chapter soo far I feel accomplished lol soo plz review because I love to hear what you guys have to say! Until the nxt chap Tata also plz tell me if there are any mistakes its 2 in the mourning and im tired so i didnt feel like checking for anything wrong<strong>


	11. the stormX wait i'm not a girl

**YAY! The 10****th**** chap and I've got over 20 reviews. Really you guys thanks I only thought I would get like 5 reviews tops. So virtual computer cookies for all :D. and to those who said my story was a really good oc story thanks you made my day! Also I have a major question for ALL of you do you think I should stop writing this story after they are done with the exams or should I still keep going with it. There will be a poll on my profile so if you go there then you can vote. Other then that plz review when your done reading this chap!**

Mio pov:

It's now 7 in the morning, know one really getting any sleep because late last night the airship that brought us here had up and left for know reason except that something urgent has come up. I had went back to my room and tried to get some more sleep but couldn't because there were people running around yelling 'what are we going to do now that we're stranded here?' So I decided to get up and take a much needed shower. I slipped into the bathroom and took off my clothes, turned the knobs on the shower and got in. The hot water felt good on my skin, because my muscles still feel tight from training so much with daddy-Hisoka. I looked down at my arms and could clearly see that I had built up some muscle on my upper arms. About a half hour later I got out of the shower and pulled on a pair on black legging's and a pink skirt, along with a white shirt that had a rose on the right shoulder.

Knock, Knock, Knock

My head snapped up and I looked toward the door,_ who could this be? _I finished pulling down my shirt and walked over and opened the door to see Kurapica standing at there. He looked down at me and smiled:

"We are about to have a meeting so I came to get you."

"Ok, just give me a minute." Kurapica nodded his head and I disappeared into my room quickly brushing my hair and putting on my teddy bear that old man Netaro gave me, then quickly ran back to see Kurapica still waiting for me. I looked up and smiled at him and we started to walk to where everyone was meeting. A few seconds and a few corridors later we arrived at what looked like giant command center for a navy ship. A few people were huddled in the corner talking amongst themselves not even acknowledging that we were here. Then Kurapica started talking.

"We all have to pull together and set aside our differences, I know this may be hard for some of you but we have to do what ever it takes to get off this island. We should try and find any clues that will help us." Kurapica stopped for a second to let everyone soak in his words then a brave soul spoke up.

"Oh yeah why the hell should we listen to a snot nosed punk like you?" Kurapica stiffened and clenched his hands into tight fists. But spoke in a some what calm voice.

"Well I don't see any of your trying to do anything I'm just trying to help everyone here." The guy scoffed, shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his group of friends and resumed talking. "Does anyone object to what I've said? If not then what I want you guys to do is go search the ship for any clues and report back here in an hour with anything you find, got it?" Everyone nodded their head and went off on their separate ways. Gon and Killua came up to me and asked me if I wanted to go search the ship with them so naturally I agreed. We wondered around for about 15 minutes and then came across a door that was alone at the end of one of the corridor's. Gon opened the door and the room was filled with nothing but dust. It had a desk at the far side of the room and a bookshelf with only three books on it. The three of us searched the room I looked on the bookshelf and Gon and Killua looked on the desk.

"Hey Mio I think we found something." I glanced over at the two boys and Killua had a book in his hand. I walked over to them and we inspected the book.

"It appears to be a journal of some kind, do you think we should read it?" I gave a weary smile toward Gon and Killua and they shrugged their shoulders. " ok here give it to me I'll read it." Gon nodded and handed over the journal I then read and entry aloud:

_1869, ~~~ ~~~_

_My crew and I are under going some heavy weather condition's. it started with a simple storm and then progressed into a typhoon. The winds are strong and it appears there is a new development, there are now giant water tornados. I've got to go the whole place is flooding who ever finds this don't stay on the island get off as fast as you can or it will be to late… _

I turned toward Killua and Gon. "I uh… think we should hurry and get this to Kurapica!" they both nodded their heads and we made a dash for it, for the control center where Kurapica was. A minute later the three of us were panting from running so fast that everybody in the room gave us weird looks. Kurapica came over to us and asked what happened. Gon explained what we found and I handed over the journal to my blonde friend. He quickly began reading the journal to himself. A couple minutes later Kurapica got a terrified/ shocked look on his face.

"We all have approximately 24 hours to get off this island or were all dead!" Everyone in the entire room stared at Kurapica with a 'what- the- heck- is- this- guy- talking- about look. All of a sudden there was a crack of lightening outside making half the people jump.

"What the hell are you talking about Kurapica?" said a confused Hanzo

"This journal states that there will be a big storm coming and it will put this whole entire island 20 feet under water." All the people in the room got a panicked look on their face. Even I was a little worried. I looked around the room and saw that daddy-Hisoka wasn't in the room, along with the pin head guy whom I only met once during the first test. While people where chatting away on how they were going to escape I sneaked out of the room without being caught or stopped by someone. I walked down the hallway and glanced outside. The waves were crashing up against the shore and the storm clouds were as black as ever with rain coming down so hard that you could barely see what was two feet in front of you. I stopped looking outside and continued down the hallway, upon making a right turn I heard voices in the distance. Closer inspection I saw that daddy-Hisoka was talking to a funny looking lady.

"God I can't wait till this part of the test is over th…I know there is someone standing there so you can come out now." I straightened up and walked through the open door where I greeted daddy and the lady with a smile. Then daddy spoke up:

"what are you doing here I thought you were with the others?" I hesitated for a second not really sure what t say but then spoke up.

" Well I noticed that you weren't in the conference room so I came to find you but I didn't mean to interrupt you and your lady friend." I watched as the "girl's" eye twitched and then saw daddy-Hisoka start laughing…hard! "What's wrong did I say something funny?" daddy-Hisoka was still to busy laughing and so the "girl" spoke up.

"ok first of all I am not by any means a lady I am a man! I could prove it to you if you like." this made Hisoka stop laughing, he gave his friend a very serious look.

"What do you plan on showing her Illumi?" Illumi smiled at daddy-Hisoka.

"I was just going to take off my shirt you dirty pervert, what did you think I was going to show her. Besides you should have a little more faith in me, I'm not thaaat bad." Illumi starts to take of his shirt but daddy-Hisoka stops him.

"Mio, Illumi, he points his finger toward the person with long black hair, Is a man not a woman do you got it?" I nodded my head and looked outside again and it looked like it was about ten at night. _when did it get so late I only just got here, or at least I think I just got here. _all of a sudden the whole entire ship/hotel started shaking and I became scared and clung to Illumi for reasons I don't know why. Illumi looked down at me and gave me a weird look, but I only clung to him further. The next thing he did shocked me the most he picked me up and I put my arms around his neck. Daddy-Hisoka gave Illumi a 'WTF' look and Illumi just shrugged his shoulders. I then realized that I hadn't checked up with Kurapica and slid off Illumi and ran toward the conference room where I saw everyone working like crazy to try and get us safe and out of the storm. I spotted Kurapica and walked over to him.

"Kurapica what's going why is the hotel moving?" Kurapica turned his head and his eyes light up.

"Mio where have you been we've been worried about you, anyway the storm is approaching faster then we thought. So were getting ready to blast ourselves out of the rock wall." I nodded my head still a little hazy about what's going on, then took off to go find Gon and Killua. I found them outside looking frantic about something.

"Gon what's the matter?" Gon's head snapped in my direction and he looked sad.

"Leorio went down under water and hasn't come up yet, we think something happened." I turned my head toward the water and I started to feel sad. _I hope nothing happened to Leorio, I hope he's alright._ I looked back toward Gon only to see him jump into the water.

"GON!" I started to become frantic yelling for Gon. I felt like hours but then he finally surfaced with an unconscious Leorio in his arms. I became happy when I saw the two and Gon swam over to the boat, but when he started to climb back on the boat a wave washed up and almost knocked him over board. Killua and some guy I don't know took Leorio another wave was coming this one bigger then the last , that was sure to sweep Gon away. I quickly grabbed Gon by the shirt and threw him on board but not before knocking myself off the ship. I heard someone scream my name but I couldn't hear who it was, I didn't know how to swim so I was only holding on to a metal pole and I was starting to black out due to the lack of air. I really don't know what happened next but I think I felt a pair of hands grab me…

Hisoka pov (after the storm): 

"So what do you think about my little Mio?" I look at Illumi with a grin on my face. And he gave my a really small smile.

"I think she has me wrapped around her cute little finger"…

**Yay the end of chap 10 I hope you liked it, and also yay it's another longer chap. So plz answer the poll or put it in the review whether I should continue the story after the exam or end it.. So yeah now review! **


	12. a friendly game of truth or dare

**Ok so finally here is chap 11. Yes I know I know its been awhile but I wanted to try and write out the next couple chapters before I posted them. Also Yay 2 days till Christmas, so merry Christmas to those of you that celebrate it and to those of you who don't Happy what ever it is you do celebrate! And again thanks for the lovely reviews and alerts you guys sent me they are much appreciated. Now on with the story:**

* * *

><p><span>Hisoka's pov:<span>

I glanced over at Mio who was still sleeping after falling in the sea from saving Gon. _What about her has me so fascinated? And for Illumi to say that he likes Mio is saying a lot. _I looked at the clock and it was late in the afternoon, we should be arriving for the final test soon. I still have a lot to teach the girl or she will defiantly get killed. _although I have a feeling neither I nor Illumi will ever let anything bad happen to this child._ I sighed and left the room to go and find Illumi to speak with him.

Mio pov:

I woke up, my head was killing me, then I remembered I almost drowned last night. I lay in bed replaying what had happened, but I cant figure out who pulled me out of the water. _Was it daddy-Hisoka who pulled me out? No I don't think so: the way the hands that I felt, felt nothing like his. _I slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to change out of my clothes. As I was undressing my tummy started to rumble telling me that it was time to eat. I quickly put in a black dress which came up to about mid-thigh on me, pulled on pink knee-high socks and also put on a pair of pink ballet shoes. I then grabbed Fu-chan off the bed and ran outside to go get some breakfast or was it lunch now? Once at the mini cafeteria I saw that know one was here except a chef and his companions. I walked up on line and ringed the bell. The chef glanced over at me and smiled.

"what can I get for you sweet heart?" his tone had a certain ring to it that if you were talking to him on the phone you'd think he was a girl.

"Um…Mio would like a peanut butter and ham sandwich with ginger ale please." The guy gave me a weird look as if trying to say this-child-is-weird. But he quickly shrugged it off and went in the back the make my breakfast/lunch. He then came back I few minutes later and handed me my food I sat at the nearest table and quickly scarfed down my food and drank my ginger ale. When I was done I threw my trash away and went to go find daddy-Hisoka.

I wondered around aimlessly for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes when I found Gon and my other friends. They seemed to be having fun and that made me a little jealous of them but I quickly shrugged it off.

"Hey Mio you want to come and play with us before the airship come to pick us up?" yelled Gon. I smiled an ran over to my friends.

"what are we playing?" I asked. Kurapica shrugged his shoulders

"We just got done playing cards so we were trying to think of another game to play." spoke Leorio. We sat and thought about it for a few moments then I thought came to me.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" everyone nodded their heads and saw know problem with that. "Ok I'll go first. Kurapica truth or dare?" Kurapica didn't hesitate at all:

"I choose dare. Your only 13 how bad of a dare can you think of?" I smiled at Kurapica "Ok I dare you to kiss Leorio on the cheek." Kurapica's face turned bright red and Gon and Killua were on the ground laughing really hard. And poor Leorio looked like he wanted to pass out.

"I…I take it back I want truth." I shook my head no and crossed my arms over my chest. Kurapica sighed and with his face turning even redder (if possible) he quickly pecked Leorio on the cheek. "Ewww gross. Remind me to never say dare with her around again!"

"Kurapica it's your turn."

"Ok, ok. Um…Gon truth or dare?" Gon sat a thought for a minute

"I…I want dare." Kurapica gave Gon a wicked grin and Gon got a scarred look on his face.

"I dare you to run around the whole entire ship BUTT naked and you have to run around for three minutes." Gon started shaking, and my face turned a little red at the thought of naked Gon running around. But he nodded his head and started to strip himself of his clothes right here and I immediately covered my eyes. About three minutes later I heard Gon come back panting and then heard some rustling telling me he was putting his clothes back on which I waited a minute for till I opened my eyes.

"Ok, Gon it's your turn now. Said Kurapica still laughing.

"Um lets see, Killua truth or dare?"

"Well since all of you picked dare so far I guess I'll pick dare to." Gon nodded his head at sat there for a few minutes thinking of a dare for Killua.

"Oh. Oh. I got it Killua I dare you to give up sweets for a whole week!" Killua face became sad.

"But Gon what am I suppose to eat then! sweets are the only thing I eat?" Gon gave an you-asked-for-it look toward Killua and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know but you'll have to find something. Now it's your turn to pick someone."

"Mio truth or dare?"

"Umm… truth please." Killua gave off a vibe that he wanted me to pick dare but after what these guys came up with know way was I going to pick dare.

"Do you love Gon?" when he asked the question I was a little taken back at what he said.

"Um in all honesty I love Gon as if he where my brother, but not in a romantic kind of way. But maybe if we met under different circumstances maybe I would love him." _that's because I've fallen in love with someone else._ Killua nodded his head and didn't further the question. "Leorio truth or dare?" Leorio didn't hesitate at all.

"Well there is know way in hell in choosing dare so truth." I smirked at Leorio because I new he would choose truth.

"Ok! And this question answer as truthfully as possible." Leorio nodded his head and I gave another smirk. "Good, now when Kurapica kissed you on the cheek did you like it? Leorio's face turned a bright shade of red.

"I…I." just then we heard a noise in the sky that sounded like a ship. A few seconds later over the horizon we all saw the airship that we saw during the second test. I watched as a bunch of people went to where the airship was going to land and started to cheer. As the airship landed people started to crowd and board the ship. Our group walked over to the ship and waited to get on. Once aboard the ship I realized that I hadn't found daddy-Hisoka yet. I waited by the entrance to see if I could spot him but as soon as the last person walked on I figured that he must have walked o before me.

I went and searched the ship and in one of the hallways I could hear talking. And from the sounds of it the talking was between daddy and his friend Illumi. I hid my nen just like daddy-Hisoka and walked up to the door and listened in on their conversation out of curiosity. "I know I cant wait to get rid of the pest." spoke Illumi. _Is he talking about me. Am I a burden to them? Do they really not like me? _I felt tears swell up in my eyes and I quickly ran away not hearing the rest of their conversation and not caring where I went.

Hisoka pov: 

"I know I cant wait to get rid of the pest and return him home to mother." I gave a low chuckle.

"And by pest I'm guessing you mean your younger brother Killua. Illumi nodded his head. _I guess it's__time for me to go find Mio. _"I'll see you later Illumi I going to find Mio" Illumi gave a small grin.

"Tell her I said hi." I nodded my head and set off to find Mio.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I hope you liked it and yes I know that it's late but I promise I'll try and update sooner. I'm soo lazy XD lol anyway please don't forget to review cause you know I just LOVE them! <strong>


	13. misunderstanding

**Yay another chap so soon. Well here is chap 12 and from the looks of it so far you guys want me to continue the story after the exams so I guess I will give it a try and see how you like it. But for now lets continue with what we have right now :)****. **

* * *

><p><span>Hisoka's pov:<span>

I set off to go find Mio but couldn't find her anywhere. I really didn't want to but I also went ad asked her so called friends if they saw her. And they said they haven't seen her since they boarded the ship. I continued searching and still didn't find her and not that I would show it but somewhere inside of me started to worry about her.

After about a half hour of searching he small airship I went back to find Illumi. I went to his bedroom and found him talking on the phone while sitting on his bed. He glanced at me.

"Alright father I have to go I'll call you later. *click* What do you want Hisoka. He said in a bored tone. I took a deep breath in and then released it slowly.

"Its Mio she's missing and I cant find her anywhere on the ship!" Illumi looked at me and then without a word got up from his bed and started walking out the door.

"Well are you coming or not?" I looked at Illumi and gave a low chuckle and we began to search again for Mio.

Mio pov:

I sat in a corner while hiding my nen, and continued to cry silently. I then heard footsteps approaching me, I quickly stopped crying and was now dry sobbing. I listened as the footsteps got closer and closer. I shut my eyes hoping the footsteps would quickly pass but they stopped right next to me. I cracked open my eye and saw old man Netaro hunched over and smiling at me. I quickly rubbed the tears out of my eyes, not wanting him to see me cry.

"Why don't you come with me child?" I nodded and he helped me up off the ground and started leading me somewhere. We took a couple of turns and he lead me to the end of one of the hall ways and into an office type room. He turned and gestured for me to sit so I did.

"W…why *sniff*, why did you bring me hear?" I asked a little confused. He still smiled at me and brought me a glass of water and I greedily gulped it down.

" I brought you here because I don't like to see little children cry. _why does he care so much? I thought I was just a burden? _And also just thought you could use the company." I blankly stared at him and didn't say a word. Instead I just stared down at the floor. A few minutes or what felt like a few minutes passed by. Then I finally spoke:

"Well I guess I could stay with you for a few I don't have anything else to do anyway." I gave him a weak smile. "but what do you want me to do, I mean I don't want to get in your way." The old man's smile disappeared for a second

"Don't worry about it you wont get in my way. In fact I quite like having you around." I smiled bigger at Netaro and I could feel tears starting too form in my eyes again. When a tear leaked down my cheek the old man came over and gave me a hug, something that I haven't had done to me in years. I hugged him back and began to cry harder. We sat there until my crying ceased to just sobs. I stopped hugging him and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet." I said with a small chuckle. He patted my head and shrugged his shoulders. "I want to ask you a few questions if that's ok with you." I nodded my. He went over and pulled out a few pictures. He laid down 10 pictures in front of me. Each picture was a photo of all the contestants that were left not including my photo. "Ok, tell me what contestant you like the most."

"As like a friendly way of like? He nodded his head. Um well I guess I like Gon as a friend but I also like Hisoka. _even if I am a burden or a pest. I still like him. _

"Ok good now the next question I want to ask you is who would you like to fight?" I looked at him like he had two heads.

"I..I don't want to fight anybody, but I guess if I really wanted to fight someone and that's a big if, I wouldn't mind fighting Leorio. Cause he looks like a fun person to play with." Netaro nodded his head

"Ok, I'm sorry to do this but would you mind leaving for a few so I can ask the others the same questions to?" I nodded my head and walked out the door and then heard someone's number being called. I walked down a couple hallways and stopped at the door which lead to mine and daddy-Hisoka's room. I hesitated for a second but then opened the door, when I walked in I saw that I was alone…for now. I went to the bathroom and decided to take a bath instead of a shower. Once the tub was filled I took off my clothes and before I got in I locked the door incase daddy-Hisoka came back before I was done. I stepped in the tub and when I hit the hot water my body started to relax. It wasn't my intention but I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the bathroom door. I groggily rubbed my eyes got out of the tub, wrapped myself in a towel and opened the door. When I opened the door I looked up and saw daddy-Hisoka. I don't know why but foe the first time ever he got down on his knees and hugged me. I started crying in his arms and he hugged me tighter.

"My dear child why are you crying?" I sat there a few more minutes crying and then finally pulled away from daddy-Hisoka.

"w…w…well I over heard you and mister Illumi talking about getting rid of a pest so I thought that pest was me and if I'm a burden to you then I'll leave." Daddy-Hisoka started laughing at me. I stared at him confused.

"My dear child Illumi and I were not talking about you we were talking about his younger brother." I started a daddy-Hisoka and immediately felt like such an idiot. "Now why don't you get dressed so we can go get something to eat." I nodded my head ran over to my dresser took out a outfit and ran to the bathroom. I quickly got dressed pulling on a pair of black tights along with a pink dress that came down again mid-thigh. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and walked out the bathroom to find daddy-Hisoka waiting for me.

"Shall we go cause I'm hungry?" I said with a smile on my face. He nodded his head and we headed out the door to the small cafeteria. When we got there, there was know one there except Illumi. I ran over to Illumi and jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. He was shocked at first but then hugged me back. We stayed like that for a minute, I then gave him a small kiss on the cheek and got down and ran back over to daddy-Hisoka. _What is this feeling? I feel something that I haven't felt since I was 2 years old. _thought Illumi.

All of us got our food and sat and ate, about a half hour we were done eating and we said our goodbyes. When daddy-Hisoka and I got back to our room it was 10 o'clock at night and I was really tired while daddy-Hisoka was taking a shower I took off my regular clothes and pulled on a light pink nightgown and pulled a pair a shorts on under that. I got in the warm comfy bed and waited till daddy-Hisoka got out of the shower and in bed to go to sleep. I snuggled up close to him and he smelled really good like strawberries. I started to drift off into a deep sleep and thought I felt daddy-Hisoka kiss me on the forehead. I shifted in bed and quickly fell asleep with a smile on face because I finally felt like I belonged somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok soo how was it did you like this chap.? And sorry if it's a little short I promise the next chap will be longer! So you now know the drill, review! <strong>


	14. the final battle part 1

**Yay! Here's chap 13 for you guys. It's finally time for the final exam to begin! I'm going to be breaking up the final chapter into two parts so bare with me ok.**

"**bold is fu-chan talking"**

* * *

><p><span>Mio pov:<span>

I woke the next morning pretty early because today was the day of the final exam and everyone is excited about it. I turned to the left and daddy-Hisoka was still asleep. So I quietly got out of bed trying not to wake daddy-Hisoka and went into the bathroom to get ready and brush my hair and teeth. When I got out of the bathroom I saw that daddy-Hisoka was already dressed and was about to leave.

"Daddy-Hisoka I'm scared, what if I do bad." Daddy-Hisoka lightly chuckled and turned and knelt down next to me. Then his face got serious.

"Listen to me Mio I have trained you, and trained you well. You will do fine and if you think you wont then think of it as a game where if you don't beat the other person then you will die, ok." I nodded my head and went to go get something to eat while daddy-Hisoka went somewhere else. When I got to the small cafeteria there was barely anyone there and for the people who were there were not eating only drinking coffee/tea. I ordered two plates of food and quickly ate them so I could go find my friends.

I walked down a couple hallways and found my group of friends sitting in a circle by a giant door waiting for it to open. I sat down next to them; none of us uttering a word. _I wonder if there nervous about the final exam to? __**I'm sure you will do fine hunny as long as you have me and your friends cheering you on you will do great. Just please try and not get hurt while your fighting. **__don't worry Fu-chan daddy-Hisoka trained me I wont let anything happen to me._

*RIING*RIINNG* the bell on the door started to go off and you could hear mummers of the reaming people (about 10). Everyone was getting excited, about a minute later the giant door opened and standing there was Netaro, along with the other examiners. Netaro gestured for all of us to come into the room and so we did. We all stood along the walls of the room.

"Well let me just say congrats on making it this far. As you all know not all of you are going to become hunters. Also this year we will have a battle pyramid type system…" I listened as old man Netaro explained to us how we will be playing the game. I looked around the room to see the faces of the people I could be fighting. They all looked scary and tougher then me. I then saw daddy-Hisoka sitting in the corner of the room building a house of cards…"And so I shall now reveal who the pair of people who will be fighting first." Netaro took out a giant board that was filled with names. Everyone gasped because it looked like there could be only one winner in the game. "the first up to battle will be Hisoka and Kurapica and don't forget this all you need is one win to get your license and you will have two chances to get it."

There was a bunch of whispering as the first battle was decided. And also a lot of relief because all you needed was one win and two chances. I was worried because the two most important people in my life were about to fight each other and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I looked at Kurapica's face and he looked like he actually wanted to fight daddy-Hisoka.

The two went to the battle floor and Kurapica got into a fighting position while daddy-Hisoka looked bored. "oh and one more thing before I forget there is no restrictions on how you can fight, but if you kill your opponent then you are immediately disqualified, understood." Everyone nodded their head and a man in I tux came and said he would be the first judge. As soon as the man said "begin" Kurapica unsheathed his two swords and daddy-Hisoka was playing with cards. Then Kurapica came charging at Hisoka and they started dodging and landing hits on one another.

**(a/n sorry I really suck at fight scenes so I'm not going to go into to much detail with each fight.) **

It was nearing the end of the fight and by the looks of it daddy-Hisoka was wining but Kurapica was giving up the fight. Then all of a sudden one of Kurapica's swords broke and Leorio and Gon started to get worried. Leorio started shouting at Kurapica to give up the fight and just wait till the next round but Kurapica didn't listen instead his eyes started to turn a red-ish, scarlet color. _I wonder what's happening to poor Kurapica. His eyes can change color like mine. I wonder if we know each other._ Kurapica again charged at daddy-Hisoka and sliced him but his body then turned into cards and he stabbed Kurapica in the side. There was a collection of gasps and everything went quite. My body started trembling because something in the air didn't feel right, it felt like blood lust?

"Damn it Hisoka you know your not suppose to kill your opponents so what the hell!" yelled a furious Leorio. But all daddy-Hisoka did was laugh.

"Don't you think I know that? that's why I've been holding back. Although I do wish he would give up already." Just then Kurapica got up again and swung his sword at Hisoka, who quickly dodged it and grabbed Kurapica by both arms and turned him around and kicked him as hard as he could in the stomach and sent him flying backwards. Not wanting to see anymore I buried my head into the back of Leorio and he hugged me whispering "oh know Kurapica". Not really seeing what happened next I heard what sounded like daddy-Hisoka's voice say he forfeit's the match. I looked out from behind Leorio's back and saw that indeed daddy-Hisoka had given up and Kurapica was standing shocked in the middle of the room. About a second later he started to walk back to us and the judge said that we had 30 minutes till the next match. I really didn't want to take to anyone so I just stayed in the battling room. Even the examiners left know doubt to get some food.

As I sat there in silence a lot of things started to race though my mind like why did daddy-Hisoka look like that and what was this feeling of blood lust in the air? I didn't know that the 30 minutes passed by until Leorio had out his hand on my shoulder. Standing up I brushed the dirt off my clothes and listened to see who would be going next.

"The next match will be between contestant Gon verses contestant Hanzo!" I looked over toward Hanzo and Gon, they seemed to be happy that they were fighting against one another. Gon and Hanzo made their way to the middle of the floor and took fighting poses.

"You should just give up now Gon 'cause your know match against my ninja skills." Gon snickered at Hanzo

"I'll never give up because you see I need to become a hunter in order to find my dad." _huh Gon never mentioned that to me before. All I remember him saying is that he lived with his aunt Mito. _I looked back up at Gon and before I knew it he started running around Hanzo in big circles and even I had to admit that Gon was pretty fast. As Gon started running on the wall Hanzo with his amazing speed was right next to Gon. Gon jumped off the wall and did a back flip Hanzo following right after. Gon landed on the ground and tried to kick Hanzo but Hanzo jumped jut in time and stood on Gon's leg. The next part happened so fast that if I blinked I wouldn't have seen it, but Hanzo swung his hand at the back of Gon neck and Gon immediately passed out. I was starting to get worried that Gon wouldn't survive this match but after Hanzo started boasting on how he won Gon got back up. I wanted to shout at Gon and tell him to just give up but my mouth was dry and I was unable to speak. So I sat there as the battle went on watching poor Gon get kicked and beaten by Hanzo.

I felt like is was going to cry, but I held back the tears not wanting to look like a coward in front of everyone especially daddy-Hisoka. Finally the match was over and Gon lost, he lie unconscious on the floor. Then all of a sudden old man Netaro spoke up:

"It ok everyone even though Hanzo didn't pass this part of the test Gon has passed." I got a big smile on my face and Kurapica and Leorio started to cheer. Then one of the referees took Gon's unconscious body bringing him to the medical wing to be treated for his broken arm. The next match was between daddy-Hisoka and some old guy named Bodaro. (**a/n anyone know if that's the old guys name or if that's how you spell it?) **the match went pretty quickly and the winner was (of course) daddy-Hisoka. The next match was between Hanzo and Paccon (sp?). Their match went almost as quickly and this time and Hanzo won. Then the next match was suppose to be between Leorio and Bodaro but Leorio wanted him to rest a little so they could have a real match, he request was granted. The next match was between Paccon and Killua but Killua gave up so because there was a weird amount of people, I was the one who now had to face Paccon…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys your going to have to wait till the next chapter to see Mio battle. But hopefully that chapter will come put soon.<strong>

**Who do you think will win little Mio or the challenger Paccon?**

**And how will Mio react when she finds out that Illumi is Killua's brother? All will be revealed in the next chapter I promise!**


	15. the final battle part 2

**Ok so here is chap 14. And I took down the poll because it looks like most of you want me to continue the story after the exams so I will. I also want to thank everyone who has been following my story so far your reviews are what made my story come this far so thank you very much. Now I shall stop taking and let you read the story.**

"_**Fu-chan talking"**_

* * *

><p><span>Mio pov:<span>

I now had to face Paccon, I have to admit I'm really nervous even though daddy-Hisoka was the one to train me. Before anything I went over to daddy-Hisoka and put fu-chan by his side.

"Psst daddy-Hisoka bend down" he listened and bent down so he was facing me and I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I don't want you to interfere, I want to do this on my own." he nodded his head and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran the battle floor. I took a battle stance and Paccon did the same.

"I'm not going to go easy on you girly you hear me." I gave Paccon a smile:

"I wouldn't want it any other way, because if you were going to go easy on me because I was a girl I would have had to kick you butt. Now come on and make the first move or are you to scared?" Paccon's face twisted in anger and he came running toward me. He quickly threw a punch aiming for my stomach be I side stepped it and kicked him in the ribs. He quickly recovered for my kick and got up to try and hit me again. Paccon threw a punch and I dodged it then he raised his leg and kicked me and succeeded in kicking my square in the stomach. I was on all fours and started coughing, I felt something trickle down the side of my face and immediately knew that it was blood. I wiped the blood of my face and was starting to get angry.

My eyes felt like they were on fire but I only new that was because they changed color from my normal blue to a gray-ish color. I charged at Paccon feeling like my speed doubled and punched him right in the face.

Hisoka pov:

I watched as my little Mio was being beaten up by that punk Paccon. And I couldn't help my have anger wash over me. I clenched my hands in to a tight fist when the damn punk kicked her in the stomach and made her bleed. I glanced over at Illumi and he had the same anger resonating off him as I did. I looked over toward my little Mio and noticed something changed on her. Her nen seemed to grow stronger and by the looks of it her eyes changed to a deep gray. _Interesting I will have to ask my little one about this later._ I watched as she went to charge a the boy again and her speed had almost doubled from before. I have to say that I'm very impressed.

When Mio landed a blow to the kid face I quickly relaxed a little and noticed that dear Illumi relaxed a little as well. _looks like we wont have to kill this boy after all, little Mio can truly take care of herself._

Mio pov:

I watched as Paccon got up and staggered a little, both him and I were going to be at our limits soon so if I wanted this to be over I have to some how win. "Why don't you give up already it looks like your about done any ways." Paccon scowled:

"I will never give up I'm going to become a hunter and that's final." Paccon raced toward me again and he seemed to have gotten faster as well. He threw a kick toward me but I grabbed his foot and twisted it (although not enough to break it) and threw him to the ground. He then swiped my feet from under me, knocking me the ground. He then got up and before I could get up he grabbed me by the foot and tossed me across the room like a rag doll. I hit the wall at the far end of the room and it felt like me head hit the concrete wall pretty hard. I stood up my vision a little blurry and felt the back of my head and sure enough there was blood trickling down the back of my scalp. I shrugged it off knowing that I cant let something so simple get in the way of my fighting. If possible I got angrier at Paccon and felt a sudden burst of energy in me. I ran toward Paccon with the intent of beating him and I kicked him in the stomach carefully watching my strength so I didn't kill him.

I watched as he landed on the ground, after a few seconds of him not getting up I went over to him to see if he was knocked out. I kneeled down next to his body and could see his chest rise and then fall. I looked toward the referee: "He's not going to be getting up I knocked him out." the referee nodded

"And the winner of the match is contestant 406, Mio." everyone started cheering for me and I felt really happy, and the effects of my eyes wore off, I walked over to my friends and they congratulated me I said my thank you's and walked over to daddy-Hisoka to see how I did. I walked over to him with a smile on my face and picked up Fu-chan and gave her a kiss on the forehead. _**you did great darling I had my doubts for a few but you quickly turned that around. I'm very proud of you. **__thank you Fu-chan that means a lot coming from you. _

"Well my little princess you were absolutely amazing, minus the few flaws in your fighting technique you did good for your first I'm happy for you." daddy-Hisoka words made my day.

"Y…you really m…mean it daddy-Hisoka?" he nodded his head and I got a really big smile on my face. I looked over to the battle floor and noticed that there were people standing there. The one was Killua and the other person I had know idea who it was. They had pins sticking out of everywhere on their body including there face. I glanced up toward daddy-Hisoka and he had a grin on his face. Killua started to run toward the person but stopped.

"Maybe you don't recognize me like this." the person said and then started to take the pins out of his head, and his head started to transform. Killua stood there stunned.

"I…Illumi?" Killua was right it was Illumi, but why is Killua so scared of mister Illumi? I looked back up a daddy-Hisoka hoping I would get an answer. He looked down at me then smiled.

"You see Illumi over there Mio? I nodded my head. Well Killua is Illumi's younger brother" Illumi is Killua's older brother? Then wait the conversation between mister Illumi and daddy-Hisoka was…they were talking about Killua. But why would mister Illumi want to hurt his younger brother I mean they are family right? So many questions going through my head I continued to watch mister Illumi and Killua.

"I heard about you stabbing mom and Killuto." said Illumi in a mono tone voice

"Yeah so what about it?" K…Killua stabbed his mom and his sibling? Why, why would he do that?

"She said she was happy that her little boy grew up." Wait what is his mom psycho or something why would she be happy her own son stabbed her? Wow I think their family is messed up more then mine. "although she was worried about you going off on your own so she asked my to follow and look after you." So then why did mister Illumi have to wear a disguise? I looked back up toward daddy-Hisoka now seeing his grin turned into a somewhat smile. And he was giggling? "So tell me Killua why are you here taking the hunters exam." Killua sighed

"Well its not like I want to become a hunter or anything I was just taking the test because I was bored."

"Oh really, well take my advice Killua and kill, you will never make it as a hunter your true calling is as an assassin." What is mister Illumi saying I'm so confused. He is an assassin? And why is he saying those mean things to his brother? Killua should be able to do what ever he wants, and his family should be proud know matter what decision he makes. "The only thing that makes you happy is killing and taking some ones life." this seemed to get Killua mad.

"Your wrong." he yelled.

"daddy-Hisoka I'm confused why is mister Illumi saying that Killua someone will make you happy?" daddy-Hisoka looked down at me.

"Your to young to understand, but because Illumi and Killua come from a family of assassin's it is their job to do what ever a client tells them to do even if it's killing off one of their clients family members and they have been training to kill ever since they were born." _that's horrible poor Killua, he doesn't want to do what his family does but he's being forced to._

"There are other things that I want like right now there is one thing I want the most. Yelled Killua

"Oh and please tell me what is it that you want brother." I watched as Killua hesitated for a second be for he spoke

"I… I want to become friends with Gon, and I don't want to kill anyone anymore, I want to hang out with my friends and have fun.

"That's impossible, you cant have friends because you can only view them as if you were going to kill them or not. And soon enough you will want to kill Gon just to see if you can." _Then what am I to mister Illumi if they cant have friends then what am I to him? Am I just someone he wants to kill?_

"You wrong Gon is my friend and I would never do anything to hurt him." I felt fresh hot tears running down my face and I became very dizzy. Then I remembered that I still have a gash on the back of my head. I slowly felt my self slipping into unconsciousness and falling to the ground. I felt a pair of strong hands grab me.

Hisoka pov:

I looked down and little Mio who now had tears in her eyes. _poor thing. _I then saw her falling and remembered she never had the cut on the back of her head looked at. I picked her up bridal style and started to carry her to the hospital wing, but not before she yelled out something in her slumber.

"What am I to you then Illumi?" I chuckled and what she said and looked over toward Illumi. His eyes slightly got bigger but continued to take to his younger brother. I took Mio to the hospital wing where they stitched up the back of her head.

"She should wake up in a couple of hours the blood loss wasn't to bad." said a nurse, I nodded my head and watched as the nurse left us alone.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. a couple hours later X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Mio pov;

I woke up and found that I was know longer in the at the battle floor but in a hospital room. I went to feel my head only to find that it was wrapped in gauze. I looked out the window and noticed that it was already dark out side, I then looked to my other side and found that daddy-Hisoka was sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I smiled at him. I tried to sit up but winced at the pain in my head.

"I see your awake little princess." I looked over and daddy-Hisoka was awake.

"I sorry I didn't mean to wake you I was just trying to get a drink."

"It's ok I was awake anyway." daddy-Hisoka reached over and poured a glass of water for me and brought it to my lips. I drank the whole entire thing because I was thirsty. "So daddy-Hisoka where are mister Illumi and Killua now?"

"Well Killua is on his way back home and Illumi is still here."

"Oh ok, well then what are we going to do?"

I'll tell you tomorrow but for now get some rest." I nodded my head and quickly drifted back into a deep slumber.

H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H. the next day .H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping.

"Ah so your awake, good hurry up and get dressed you and Gon have to retake orientation." I looked over and it was mister Tux guy who spoke. I nodded my head and he left the room. I quickly took off the hospital gown and got dressed in a long pink dress and put on black leggings, then ran out the door to go to the orientation room. I opened the door to the room and found only Gon there and mister tux guy and old man Netaro.

I took a seat next to Gon and they started to explain to importance of being a hunter and the importance of the card.

A couple hours later we were done and I got up to go out the door, but was stopped by old man Netaro. "I wanted to say congrats on becoming a hunter and hear is your hunters license."

"Thank you, I'm going to miss everybody." I gave the old man a hug then gave mister Tux guy a hug and ran out the door to find daddy-Hisoka. I didn't have to walk far because he was waiting for me right outside by a giant white pillar.

"Are you ready to leave?" I nodded my head yes.

"So daddy-Hisoka where are we going?" I gave a slight chuckle

"Well we are going to meet the spiders…"

* * *

><p><strong>Phew the end of chap 14 gosh this took a long time to write. And now a new adventure awaits our little Mio. How do you think the Ryodan pack will react to little Mio appearance?… well stay tuned till the next chap. And dont forget to review!<strong>


	16. meeting new faces

**I soo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'd say I have a good excuse but I don't, I have been lazy with a mix of school. So what you have all been waiting for chap 15!**

* * *

><p><span>Mio pov: <span>

Its been a couple weeks since the hunter exams got out and I have know idea where daddy-Hisoka was taking me all he said was we were going to see the spiders. What-ever that meant I had know idea. Right now we just arrived in the city of York Shin, and were about to go get a hotel room. Apparently now that we have hunter licenses we can get the best rooms for free; who new!

"Ok sir your room number is 345 on the fifth floor, and your daughter's room is 346 there is a door joining the two rooms together as well." daddy-Hisoka didn't saw anything a walked away. We walked to the elevator and the ride was silent when we made it to our rooms I walked into mine and daddy-Hisoka walked. I glanced at the clock and it was around eleven-thirty at night. I got in bed not even feeling like changing and before my head even hit the pillow I was sleeping. Morning arrived faster then I would have liked. I woke up early, about 6 in the morning to be exact and I was still tired I haven't gotten much sleep this past few weeks because daddy-Hisoka has had me training day and night non stop. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water soothing my aching muscles, now that I had trained using nen my body has gotten some muscle on it not a lot but I could probably take on group of fully grown men by myself. I have also gotten a little taller and was now growing a bust (although I stilled used a training bra). I got out of the shower and put on a pink dress that went down to my knees and around the bust it had a lacy v-neck. I pulled on a pair of black shorts on underneath that, grabbed Fu-chan and went to see if daddy-Hisoka was a wake.

I walked into his room and saw that he wasn't in bed. _maybe he's in the shower, but I don't hear the shower on and the room is very quite. Oh well he probably went to get something to eat._ I walked to the door to go to the lobby and bumped into someone.

"I…I'm so sorry sir." I said bowing my head. I then looked up to see who I bumped into and it was a portly man who kind of looked a little like mister Illumi. He pushed me out of the way and didn't say anything. He walked past me and into another room. _what a rude man! _I ignored the rude portly not wanting him to ruin my happy mood, and went to go look for daddy-Hisoka in the main lobby of the hotel.

Ounce in the lobby I started searching for daddy-Hisoka. With know luck I tried the cafeteria, and sure enough he was there sitting at a small table drinking his usual black coffee. I ran over and sat next to him just as a waitress came bringing food. She gave all the food to me, because I always get the same thing for breakfast and daddy-Hisoka always getting me my food who new what I wanted. I smiled said thanks to daddy-Hisoka and dug into my food.

"Ok Mio today you will finally meet the spiders and I want you to be on your best behavior." I finished off the last of my food and I looked up at daddy-Hisoka.

"what or who are these spiders you keep taking about?" daddy-Hisoka gave a low chuckle and grinned at me.

"There a group of killers who are also called the Genei Ryodan. And I am a part of their group." _well he sure doesn't skimp on details. _

"Ah… um ok so how long till we go meet the Genei Ryodan?

"We are going right now." I nodded and we headed out the door of the lobby… about an hour or so later we came upon a deserted city or what looked like a city. I started to get the feeling that we weren't alone so I activated my gyo to see who else was around. Off in the distance there were about elevenpeople. I started to get a little tense but daddy-Hisoka gestured for me to calm down.

"I want you to hold on to your toy until I say put it down ok?" I sighed know matter how many times I told daddy-Hisoka Fu-chan wasn't a thing or a toy he didn't listen.

"ok I will keep a good hold on Fu-chan. But why are we at a run down place like this?"

"Well this is our hideout and not a lot of people come here as you can see. So this was the safest place for us to hideout." I didn't answer after that and we continued walking until we reached a warehouse type looking building. We walked in and I held Fu-chan as tight as I could because this place was giving me the creeps. As we entered we walked to the back of the main building and there sitting in the run down place were some of the scariest people I have ever seen in my life. I immediately hide behind daddy-Hisoka and he chuckled at my reaction.

"What the hell are you here for Hisoka I thought you left." said a tall samuri looking man who had his black hair tied back into a ponytail, and had a katana strapped to his side.

"Ah Nobunaga it's good to see you again too." the man now named Nobunaga was about to charge at daddy-Hisoka when another boy who had short brown hair stepped up.

"Now you know the rules Nobunaga there is no fighting between members of the spiders." Nobunaga seemed angered by this but didn't say a word and sat back down. "So Hisoka are you here to stay this time instead of running off on your own?"

"Hmm I don't no yet." I relized these people didn't know I was here yet so I decided to make myself known. I stepped out from behind daddy-Hisoka and all eyes were on me; literally.

"why the hell did you bring a runt here Hisoka?" spoke Nobunaga. And I got a little mad at the way he was talking to daddy-Hisoka.

"Hey you mister mean swords guy you have know right to talk to my daddy like that so don't make me come over there and kick you butt." Half of the groups mouths dropped I'm not sure at what part but there mouths dropped. The next one to speak up was a really tall muscular guy who had grayish hair.

"Hahaha I already like this kid where did you find her Hisoka? Whats your name cutie?" I backed away from the guy because he was starting to scare me and went back to hiding behind daddy-Hisoka. And ever so hesintly I spoke up.

"Um… m..my na..name is Mio, what's your mister" the gray haired guy laughed again

"Well it's nice to meet you Mio, my name is Uvogin." he extended his hand for me to shake it and I gave him a smile and shook it. "Hey guys come meet this cutie, I think she has a lot of potential." everyone got up from where they were sitting and I greeted them one by one the first was Nobunaga, then the boy from before whose name was Shalnark, then a girl with light brown hair named Pakunoda, a Frankenstein looking man named Franklin, a blue haired girl named Machi, person with really long light blue hair named Kortopi, next was a girl with black hair and glasses named Shizuku, another guy named Phinks, and the last to be introduced was a person named Feitan.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, but I have a question. Are Feitan and Kortopi guys or girls?" I gave everyone a big smile and Uvogin and Nobunaga were on the ground laughing.

"I'm a guy." said Feitan and Korotopi in perfect unison. I giggled and looked up at daddy-Hisoka. Who in return looked down at me and grinned.

"Mio you can put down your toy now." I nodded my head, then gently set down Fu-chan at my feet. I could then feel my nen surge throughout my body creating a large red aura around me. Everyone's eyes got a little big.

"How the hell can she use nen? Really where did you find Mio, Hisoka?" said Nobunga

" Well I met her at the hunters exam, and the reason she was there was because she was abused by her parents. And when she first met me she called daddy and we have been with each other since." Just then a new voice spoke up.

"Aw how sweet who knew Hisoka had a heart that cared for other people but himself?" all eyes turned to the new voice and they bowed their heads and raised back up. The person had short black hair and had a tattoo of what looked like a cross on his forehead.

"Well, well, well it's nice to see you again Kuroro." daddy-Hisoka looked down at me and whispered to me. "That's our leader Kuroro Lucilfer, I want you to stay away from him as much as possible." I nodded my head and turned back to Kuroro who had moved a little closer to me.

"My, my you have such a lovely nen aura, why don't you come here so I can get a better look at you." I glanced up at daddy-Hisoka and he nodded his head. I stepped closer to Kuroro and he grabbed my hand and inspected me. As he did a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. He smiled at me and a gave him a small smile as well. I don't know why but I thought if I gave him a hug then this feeling would go away. So when I gave him a hug he seemed to be stunned by it. I ran back over to daddy-Hisoka and then Kuroro left not saying a word.

I talked to the Genei Ryodan who were surprisingly really nice ounce you got to them, the rest of the night. Around midnight I was told I had to go to bed and that I could talk some more in the morning. So I listened went to me new room which was small and plain with with walls a twin bed and a small dresser. I changed into my nightgown slipped into bed. I couldn't fall asleep, so I went to look for daddy-Hisoka's room. The first door I opened wasn't his room but the room of their leader Kuroro, who was currently shirtless.

"I…I'm sorry, I was looking for daddy-Hisoka's room. Forgive me." Kuroro laughed as I blushed a little because I haven't seen anyone shirtless before, besides daddy-Hisoka.

"Its ok. And Hisoka's room is another three doors down."

"T…thank you." I bowed my head and left his room. I counted three doors down from his and opend the new door. Sure enough this was daddy-Hisoka's room and he was already in bed. So I climbed in bed with got under the covers and snuggled up next to him. I looked up at him and he girnned at me, leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed again and nuzzled down into the shape of his body smelling his strawberry sent and quickly fell asleep in daddy-Hisoka's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok again I know this chap is long over due but here you go and I promise to update a little sooner then two weeks. So I hope you liked this chap even though there wasn't a lot going on.. Also did you know that the actual way to spell Kuroro is "Chrollo" just an interesting fact for you guys. But please review I'd love to no what you thought!<strong>


	17. you never saw that coming!

**Hey I'm back again! I updated a little quicker like I said, so here is chap 16! So I hope you like it. this is going to be a weird chapter well at least the ending will be weird!**

* * *

><p><span>Mio pov:<span>

I woke the next morning to a loud banging on the door, still to tired to get up I went to nudge daddy-Hisoka and tell him to open the door but when I went to touch him I only felt empty space. And the space was ice cold like he hadn't been there for a long time. The knocking continued so I got up out of bed and slowly trudged over to the door, I only had on a thin white night-gown. I opened the and standing outside the door was mister Nobunaga.

"Hurry up and get dressed kid were going out."

I nodded my head and closed the door and quickly started getting dressed. I got on a grey and pink tee-shirt and pulled on a pair of black leggings put on my pink ballet shoes, grabbed Fu-chan and walked out the door. I was still new here so while walking down the halls I got completely lost and had know idea where I was. I didn't want to panic but this place was so big what if I never found my way out?

A couple minutes passed and I was still wondering around. _I wonder if someone will come and find me? _I started to get a little teary eyed when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I didn't know who it was but since the spiders are the only people here I guessed I was one of them. As the person rounded the corner I got that strange feeling in my gut again. I looked up and saw that it was non other then mister Kuroro.

"My, my look at what I found, a wondering kitten." Kuroro gave me a smile and although I was still hesitant about him I couldn't see anything with giving him a smile so I did. He brought his hands down and patted me on the head, I gave him another smile. "I think everybody is waiting for you little kitten, so we should get you to them." I nodded my head and we started walking back to my new family. I made sure to mesmerize the route that we took incase I ever got lost again. Upon reaching our destination I could hear a lot a bickering going on between what sounded like mister Nobunaga and mister Uvogin.

"Damn it Nobunaga you were suppose to keep an eye on her!" yelled an angry Uvogin

"Well like I'd know the kid would get lost" snapped an as angry Nobunaga. I walked into the room with mister Kuroro at my side and I smiled and both men, who in return stared at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get lost but I'm still new here don't forget. So I will try not to let it happen again, can you forgive me?" I gave the two men puppy dog eyes and their gazes softened.

"of course we forgive you." spoke Uvogin while giving me a hug. Also at that moment I got an idea.

"Um... mister Uvogin is it alright if I call you big brother, because I never had a big brother and you guys are like my family now, so I was just wondering." a small blush rose on my cheeks and Uvogin gave me a big smile.

"Of course you can kid I never had a little sister so this will be a new experience for me."

"How about you mister Nobunaga can I call you big brother too?" Nobunaga shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care." As soon as Nobunaga said that his face crossed over with fear and disgust. "You call Hisoka, daddy right?" I nodded my head. "Then if you call me big brother that means I would be in a way related to Hisoka in your little family thing you got going on." I watched as Nobunaga shuddered and i couldn't help but giggle at him.

"It's not that bad, besides cant you do this for me I never had a real family like you guys so it will be good for me." Uvogin smacked Nobunaga on the side of the head, and Nobunaga mumbled something under his breath that was too low for me to understand.

"Alright come on we need to go out before the sun sets." I gave Uvogin a puzzled look because I still had no idea where we where going.

"Where are we going? And why do I have to come? And it's only 10 in the morning." i said still confused

"Well, Mio we are going to have you fight one of us and if you can land one blow on someone then you become part of the Genei Ryodan."

"Can I choose who I fight or will you guys choose for me?" Uvogin shrugged his shoulders

"We don't know yet were still trying to decide that, now come on were going to take you out back so you can train a little before you fight." I nodded my head

"Oh I have one more question. Big brother Nobunaga can you teach me how to use the Katana?" Nobunaga's face light up with joy and he put his hand around my shoulder.

"Sure I can kid, I've always wanted an apprentice that I could teach my skills to. But be warned I wont go easy on you even if you're a kid."

"That's ok, daddy-Hisoka trained me for a week straight without a break except the occasional drink and bathroom break. So I think I will be fine." I smiled at Nobunaga who was grinning at me. _Damn I think this kid is going to grow on all of us wheatear we like it or not. _though Nobunaga. Me, Nobunaga, and Uvogin went to the back of the warehouse and walked out the door. When we stepped though the door there was sand for miles and barely any buildings around. Nobunaga threw me a wooden Katana and I caught it, while he also pulled out a wooden Katana.

"Ok so I want you to stand like I do and follow all my moves." I nodded my head and took a stance like him. I held my Katana my right hand on top of my left and spread my legs shoulder length apart and slightly bent my knees. I then quickly followed his moves, he swung his katana to the left, then the right in an 'X' motion. He then swung his katana left, then right, up, and to the side. We repeated this a couple times picking up the pace ever so slightly.

After about two hours of training with Nobunaga, I went to go find daddy-Hisoka to train with him. I found him back in his room sitting on the floor building a house of cards and I also noticed he had a towel wrapped around his hear. He noticed I was there and grinned at me then looked at the time and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and about five minutes later daddy-Hisoka came out of the bathroom with reddish-orange hair. _well I have to say it's better then his ugly cotton- candy blur hair. _I gave him a wink and a thumbs up.

"Your hair looks much better like this." daddy-Hisoka smiled at me

"Well I'm glad you approve little princess, now shall we go train?" I nodded my head and we headed out to where Nobunaga and I trained only minutes before. I felt a presence or what felt like someone staring at me so I glanced over my shoulder and saw a someone move into the shadows. I shrugged it off and continued walking with daddy-Hisoka to go train.

Kuroro pov:

Ever since this child came to my hide out I have had this strange feeling. Like I want to kill her but, wait that's not the feeling. I have never felt this way before, I…I cant describe it it's making me feel sick but yet warm. Every time I see the child I get this feeling, the feeling I never felt before. Can anyone tell me what this feeling is? I watched as she came out of that damned Hisoka's room. As if see could sense me she turned around to look if anyone was watching her but I quickly hid in the shadows. I watched the two of them leave. And my heart grew sad? This child, the child that everyone was talking about the one that made us all soft around her even though we are cold blooded killers. How can I put this gently to all of you? I believe…I believe… I have fallen in love with this child.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok wow that was unexpected right? i did say it was a weird ending. So tell me what do you think, did you like it? And yes this is still a Hisoka X oc fanfic I just thought that this would be a nice little plot twist for everyone. So again please review and tell me what you thought, also sorry I know this was a little short but bare with me folks!<strong>


	18. mission X oh no!

**Wahhh *sniff* I'm such a terrible person it's been forever since I have written for you guys.. But I kinda lost interest in the story for a while, but I back with lots of ideas! And this time I promise (I will try not to break it) that I will update every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.. Does that sound fair to you guys? Now on with chap 17!**

'_**Fu-chan talking'**_

* * *

><p><span>Mio pov:<span>

The day had quickly turned into night and I was tired after a long day of training with daddy-Hisoka and big brother Nobunaga. I went back to my room because I was feeling confident enough to sleep in the room by myself even though I never really, have not slept in daddy-Hisoka's room. I opened the door to my room and flicked on the lights, I went over to my small dresser and pulled out a light pink night gown. I went into the bathroom and took of my cloths and hopped into the shower.

I had spent a good hour in the shower before it started to get cold. I got out of the shower, slipped on a sports bra and then pulled on my night gown, that only went down to my knees. I then brushed my hair which had grown a little longer and stopped at the middle of my back, and put it up in a pony tail not wanting it to get to many knots in it. I opened the door and walked over to my bed and crawled into it. I pulled the covers up to my chin and sat there in bed waiting for sleep to take over me.

After about three hours sitting in bed I realized I wasn't going to be able to sleep, I have grown to attached to falling asleep to daddy-Hisoka's scent and warmth next to me. Just then a little light bulb flickered over my head, what if I just go smell the strawberry shampoo I have? I quickly got out of bed, went into the bathroom and searched for the bottle of shampoo. I found it and flipped open the lid smelling the contents of it. (a/n ok I now that just sounds weird but at least it will help her…right?). After about a minute or so of smelling the strawberry shampoo I got up and crawled back into bed, still not feeling sleepy.

I looked at my clock and it was just turning 1 o'clock in the morning, I sighed and got back out of bed. I opened my door (not forgetting Fu-chan) and went down to daddy-Hisoka's room. Feeling to sleepy to count the doors I accidentally went down four doors instead of three. I open the new door and went in, it was dark in the room and the figure in the bed was shaped like daddy-Hisoka's so I crawled into the bed, while not disturbing 'daddy-Hisoka' and cuddled up next to him. When I snuggled up close to him he smelt of cologne and something else, but I shrugged it off and fell right asleep.

In the morning I woke to the sound of someone yelling at me. I opened my eyes a little and noticed that, that wasn't daddy-Hisoka yelling. I opened my eyes fully and saw that the person yelling at me was big brother Nobunaga.

"What the hell are you doing in my room you little twerp?" I stared at him and he raised his eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"I…*sniff* I'm sorry I couldn't *sniff* sleep last night so I thought I walked into daddy-Hisoka's room. Please forgive me big brother!" I started to feel tears descend down my face and quickly wiped them away. _I'm a big girl now I shouldn't cry. _Nobunaga's face softened and he came and sat down next to me. He put his one arm around my shoulder and the other started to stroke my hair.

"It's ok I was just startled that you were here, I'm not mad at you. I didn't even hear you come in last night, some killer I am not even hearing/ feeling a kid coming into my room!"

"Well I have trained with daddy-Hisoka so I should be able to do sneak into a room with out waking someone." I gave big brother a smile and got up out of his bed. "well I should go get dressed I'm sure we have a lot to do today." with that being said I walked out the door and headed down to my room. I opened my door and got dressed for today.

I walked out of my room and went down the hall to the meeting room. When I got there no one was in the room, so I decided to wait. About five minutes later Feitan walked in the room with Franklin. They seemed to be deep into a conversation about a mission they were going to be going on tomorrow. Then about twenty minutes later everybody else walked in and daddy-Hisoka sat next to me.

"You didn't come to my room last night, how come?" I looked at him and blushed. _I didn't know he actually wanted me to come to his room._

"Well I was coming to your room but I accidentally skipped your room and slept in big brother Nobunaga's room." I smiled cutely at daddy-Hisoka and he raised his eye brow.

"Big brother? What's that about?" I smiled even wider.

"We~ll I have never had a proper family before so I decided to make all of you my family." I stared at daddy-Hisoka who just nodded and turned back facing forward. Just then mister Kuroro came in with papers in his hand.

"Hisoka, Mio, and Machi I have a mission for you to go on" Kuroro said with a blank expression on his face. Daddy-Hisoka scowled at Kuroro and his face twisted in anger, and then he spoke up.

"Why is she going with us, I don't think she should go unless you want to corrupt her mind."

"Are you questioning your orders Hisoka?"

"I just fe-…" I cut daddy-Hisoka off mid sentence and spoke up for myself.

"I can go! And when you do your mission I can just stay in a hotel room, so it all will work out" daddy-Hisoka reluctantly nodded his head and stayed quite the rest of the time.

"It does work out cause then the kid wont get in our way" Spoke Machi. "so when will we be leaving and where are we going?"

"You will leave in two hours and I want you to go to the heart of York Shin City to kill the person in this file." he handed the file over to Machi and she started to read the file. She nodded her head and handed the file over to daddy-Hisoka. He then read the file and he too nodded his head. I didn't ask for the file because I knew I wouldn't get it.

O~o~O~o

It was time to leave so we went to the out skirts of the hide out and got in a car that I didn't know we had. The trip was silent and it would take at least another 2 hours to get to the heart of the city. To keep myself busy I started to have a conversation with Fu-chan. _Fu-chan what do you think about my new family? __**' I don't know what to say, there're killers and I don't know if you should hang out with them. But since you have been with Hisoka I'm sure he wouldn't let anything happen to you.' **__well I guess I'm satisfied with that answer, I cant expect you to like every one I come into contact with.__** 'sweetie your name is being called. **_I snapped out of my daze from talking to Fu-chan and saw that we had arrived at the hotel I would be staying at.

"Mio we're here" said daddy-Hisoka and I nodded my head. He lead me out of the car and we went into the hotel. Daddy-Hisoka got my room and escorted me to the room. Once we arrived I was about to go into the room when daddy spoke up again. " I don't want you to leave the room until I get back do you understand me?

"yes I wont leave till you get back." I smiled at daddy-Hisoka, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went into my room and locked the door. I took my suitcase and put it on the bed, and pulled out my nightgown. I set Fu-chan on the bed and took my nightgown so I could take a shower. I flipped on the lights and the bathroom was amazing. There were marble counter top and a Jacuzzi type bath tub and a separate shower the had multicolored stones on the floor. I got into the shower and stayed in there for about an hour or so and finally got out. I pulled on my light pink nightgown that went down to my knees, then brushed my hair and teeth.

I left the bathroom and was about to get into bed when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and it was only eleven pm at night, and daddy-Hisoka wasn't supposed to be home till tomorrow. I went over to the door and I was to short to reach the peep hole.

"Who's there?" I said my voice stern

"I'm the maid I have come to get your towels." I raised my eyebrow, it was 11 pm at night what hotel would get towels at this time of night?

"Come get them tomorrow, there are people going to sleep now."

"I cant do that I need the towels now." I hesitantly opened the door and there standing before me was a maid who had a gun pointed at her and she mouthed 'I sorry' to me. The man who had the gun pushed the lady aside and came into my room. He pointed the gun at me. He was tall and had a lean figure.

"Tell me where is the man you came in the hotel with before?" he said in a husky voice. "and don't tell me you don't know because I wont hesitate to shoot you."

"H..he's not h…here he we…went out" I said my voice very shaky.

"Where is he?" the man said again growing impatient.

"I…I don't no he didn't te…tell me where he was going." The man smiled,

"Well then I guess you will have to make him come to me then." I got confused I didn't know what he was talking about. Then all of a sudden my world became black and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so how was that? Did you like it? Was it too short? I would love for you to review and give me feed back so that way I no what you guys are thinking of the story so far ^.^ <strong>


	19. torture for all

**Ok so here's the next chapter for the story and its Sunday so I'm keeping my promise (so far) well I will stop talking and get on with the chap!**

**~chap 18~ **

**WARNING****: the following chapter has minor rape in it IF YOU DO NOT like then skip to Hisoka's point of view.. You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><span>Mio pov:<span>

I rolled over in my sleep and my head was throbbing, the pain was hurting so much. I remembered what happen last night it was all coming back to me. I had gotten knocked out by some guy who wanted daddy-Hisoka. I had know idea where I was or how far away I was. I rolled over and groaned in pain and clutched the top of my head. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in some type of cell. It had dark concrete wall, no windows and a metal door that I assumed was locked.

I looked and realized that I didn't have Fu-chan with me, but at least I'm good at concealing my nen. But only for so long before I get tired. I got up and walked a round the tiny cell to see if there was a way out but the whole thing was protected bye a barrier of some sort.

*click* the door to the cell swing open and in walked the man from last night and another shorter chunkier man. The man from last night came over to me grabbed my arm hard. I winced from the pain, and he dragged me out of the room, and took me in to another room across the hall. This room looked to be like some type of interrogation room. The man threw me to the floor and closed the door behind him.

"Now kid I left a note in your room for Hisoka, I gave him one week to find us and if he doesn't come within that time limit…The man smiled sending shivers along my spine…Then I get to kill you." I started to feel tears trickle down my face, this caused both men to laugh at me. _why? Why does this have to happen to me? I didn't do anything wrong did I? _I started to cry even harder, then the chunkier man came up to me and pulled my hair causing my head to snap back. He crushed his lips do on mine giving me a wet sloppy kiss.

He pulled my hair again and I groaned in pain and this allowed him to slip his tongue into my mouth. It was gross it tasted like cigarettes and alcohol. He pushed me further onto the floor so I was laying on it, and I tried with all my might to fight him off but I was growing weaker by like second. His hand moved as he started to pull down my nightgown. Once he pulled off my nightgown all I had on was a black sports bra and pink underwear. I continued crying tears cascading down my face. He broke the kiss breathing heavy and went back for my mouth again. As he was doing that he started rubbing my nipple. I bit down on his tongue to make him stop and he pulled away from me.

"You little bitch you bit my tongue!" I watched as blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away and smacked me across the face…hard! He grabbed me by the hair again and dragged me back to the small cell throwing me across the room so my back hit the wall and I was knocked unconscious again.

o~O~o~O

Hisoka's pov:

It was morning and Machi and I had finished our job of killing someone who really we don't need to mention because he's not important. We drove to the hotel to where my little princess was staying at and I got out of the car and told Machi she could wait here. She nodded her head. I walked into the hotel and immediately new something was wrong. I speed walked to Mio's room and found the door was already open. I walked into the room and saw a small amount of blood on the floor, this got me angry, angry enough to kill all the people in this damned hotel.

I didn't sense Mio's presence anywhere so I looked around the room, on the floor was Mio stuffed teddy bear and knowing she would never forgive me if I left it I picked it up and put it under my arm, I then continued to look for any other clues. I found a white piece of paper folded and stuck on the mirror in the hall. I opened the note and read it:

_Dear Hisoka,_

_If you ever want to see the child again you will follow our demands. Come find us on the _

_Outer perimeter's of York Shin you have one week to get here with one of the following thing._

_1) bring us 200,000 million yen_

_2)turn yourself over to us and become part of our group_

_3)tell us where your hide out is_

_Remember you have one week only and if you don't make it within the time limit we get to have fun killing the girl! _

_From, The Black Handel Gang_

I tore up the note and threw the pieces on the ground. I stormed out of the hotel and got in the car, with my nen spiking to a whole new level. Machi raised and eyebrow:

"Where Mio?" I scowled at her but she was unfazed bye my actions

"She was kidnapped by The Black Handel's and we have one week to find her or she will be killed" We didn't say anything to each other the rest of the ride to the hideout but some how I knew that Machi was worried even though she did show it. We arrived at the base and when we walked in everybody was sitting around waiting for us to come back with Mio. All eyes turned to us as we came into the base, and there where murmmers going all around.

"Hey where's Mio?" spoke Nobunaga, there were then whispers going all around asking where Mio was and why wasn't she with us. I motioned for everyone to be silent and they quickly hushed.

"I…Mio was kidnapped by The Black Handel's and we have a week to find her around the Outer perimeter of York Shin or they said they would kill her." There was a collection of gasps around the room.

"What the hell do you mean she was kidnapped? She was suppose to be safe with you, she trusted you and you let her get kidnapped?" shouted Uvogin

"Calm down everyone I know you all miss her but there is know need for the yelling. I have already put a team to go and retrieve her." said Kuroro in a calm voice._ I hate him so smug thinks he's better then everyone else. Well not when I beat him in a battle. _" the people who will be getting her are Hisoka, Uvogin, and Nobunaga. You three find her bye the end of the week or else!" The three of us left the base and went to go look for our Mio.

Mio's pov:

I woke up again my whole entire body aching. I had no idea how long is was out or who long I was here. My stomach growled wanting food but no one came in or out of the room. I was also thirsty my mouth was really dry, just the I heard water dropping and splashing onto the ground. I looked around and noticed a broken pipe dripping water, I crawled over to the pipe and let the little drop lets of water splash into my mouth. And even though it could be dangerous I didn't care as long as it meant I would survive the week until daddy-Hisoka came to rescue me.

I was shivering, I had nothing to cover my bruised body, my nightgown was know longer here for it was ripped in the room across the hall._ I hope daddy-Hisoka comes for me soon I don't want to go though another day like this._ I could no longer cry because my tear ducts were dry, so I started to hum the lullaby the my nana used to sing to me and I let sleep take over me once again and i had know idea when i would wake up next or who i would wake up to.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! The end of chap 18 I hope you enjoyed it. It actually made me cry a little writing the first part. So please review and tell me what you thought ^.^... also sorry for this being the shortest chapter so far!<strong>


	20. going home X new friend

**I'm sorry for the delay my laptop broke and I couldn't write! That and school is almost over so we have had a lot of work to do! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for you guys in forever! (also admittedly I couldn't think of anything to write for the story) But I'm glad its back so I can try to update like crazy for you guys who miss my story!**

**This chapter you guys get to meet a new OC! It will be a boy but I wont tell you his name this chapter cause you will learn everything about him in the next chapter.**

**~~~chapter 19~~~**

"talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

><p><span>Mio pov: <span>

The next couple days I was in and out of consciousness. Those men I saw never came to check on me and never came to see if I needed anything. I was starving and thirsty, and I really needed a shower! The tears in my eyes had long dried up, so crying wasn't an option. Oh and I'll just leave the bathroom breaks for your imagination, cause I can tell you its not a pretty sight to be sleeping where you use the bathroom!

The bruises on my body had turned that ugly yellow-ish blue color indicating that is has been several days since I arrived. _when will daddy-Hisoka come get me? Does he even still care about me? Did he ever care about me?… _A million questions about if I was good enough to be with daddy-Hisoka raced through my head. I started questioning whether I was just a burden to everyone and they never wanted to see me again! Am I really that bad of a person? Was this why mommy and daddy never loved me?… My head started to hurt, I couldn't think of these questions they hurt that spot in the middle of my chest; the spot where my heart lay and right now it felt like it was being torn in half and is then being set on fire. _I don't know how much longer I can go on like this! I tired and don't have very much strength left. Should I wait another day to see if daddy-Hisoka will come and rescue me? _

Not really knowing what to do anymore I laid there on the ground shivering. I curled up into the fetal position, to try and contain as much body heat as possible. Then I heard the door click open for the first time in a while. In walked the man who brought me here.

"Alright girl you only have 2 days left before I get to kill you" The guy laughed a mechanical and scary laugh that I just curled up into a ball and put my hands on my ears so I didn't have to hear what he said. He didn't waste anytime in here so he quickly left.

Hisoka pov; 

Its been 5 days since Mio was kidnapped by the Black Handel's and I still haven't found her! _Damn it, damn it, damn it! I should have found her already! Why, why cant I find her? I mean I am supposed to be looking after her right?… no it's more then that I want to look after her! _Mio; little did I know it has grown on me much more then I should have let it get to. But I guess I cant help it. I would do anything for that girl! If she needed me I will always be by her side. Cause she really is like a daughter to me.

"Hisoka are you just going to sit there and procrastinate all day or are we going to find Mio?" Nobunaga said in an annoyed voice. He had been a little how do you say it, irritable the past couple days because he has been up all night looking for his darling little 'sister' Mio. I sighed.

"such big words for a man with a little brain." I watched as Nobunaga's face turned red with anger, but Uvogin placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head no. and he spoke up.

"look we are all a little tired but right now I would like to find the people who took Mio! Because I have been itching for a fight. Now are you coming or not? Cause we can leave you here." We were all a little agitated right now so I just nodded my head and left it at that. "All right then, well lets get a move on we have to go save Mio!"…

~... time skip (5 hours) ...0.0.0~

We pulled up to an abandoned warehouse that looks like it hasn't been used in years, it was part metal and part wood. The wood was rotting and the metal was rusting. I looked at the other two and they nodded. We could already feel the nen radiating form the building so we rushed in. searching for the sources of the nen we came upon another room. I looked behind me to see that Uvogin and Nobunaga we already prepared to fight, Nobunaga with his sword ready and Uvogin with his fists. I opened the door and there was know one in sight. Once we were all in we began to search for Mio, but also being cautious of what we were doing so we didn't get caught. I opened a series of door each only being a storage unit for something that didn't interest me at all. Finally to the end of the hall as I'm about to open the door I heard someone shout from behind me.

"Intruder! There is an intruder in the warehouse! Call the b~" before he said anything else he was struck down by my joker card. I was a little to late, the guy had already alerted the others to our presence. A bunch of guys dressed in get ups, they had on black suits with tacky ties. I chuckled at the guys dressed with tacky ties and left them for Uvogin and Nobunaga to fight. I walked through the door that lead to what looked like a series of cell blocks. Opening them one by I looked to see if my Mio was in them.

Mio pov:

I could hear shouts, but I didn't know of what. The door to my cell clicked opened and I didn't even care to look up anymore. I heard someone being tossed on the floor next to me. I turned to my side and saw a boy a little older then me, beaten and bruised. He had shaggy blue-ish white hair and violet eyes, he had fair skin and a slight build to him. He looked at me with curious eyes and when he spoke he had a mellow voice, not deep like daddy-Hisoka's but not high like a child's.

"H-hello uh…um I haven't s-seen you around before for." I cocked my head to the right. How long was he here for? _he seems like a nice kid but should I trust him? _

"Um well I have been here for a few days or something like that. I, I mean I'm actually not really sure how long I was kidnapped by these guys from my hotel room." my voice was a little raspy but I'm pretty sure he understood what I said. I looked into his eyes but they showed little emotion. He sighed and laid his head on the floor.

"th-that sounds like th-them. They ki-kidnapped me to."

"really? When did they kidnap you? How long have you been here?"

"well I have been here for quite a while you s-see. Th-these guys took me from m-my family a long time ag~… Before he could finish talking the cell door opened yet again, and this time when I looked I gasped in shock. The person who stood before me was a person I never thought I would see again. "Daddy-Hisoka?" He stared at me with wide eyes then rushed to my side. He kneeled down next to me and hugged me. I winced in pain, he noticed and backed off. The more he looked at me it seemed the angrier he got. I placed my hand on his cheek and shook my head. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"can we just go home now? I-I miss everyone! I don't want to stay here anymore!" He nodded his head and picked me up bridle style, being careful not to hurt me. I glanced back to where the boy was and even though he didn't show much emotion I could see that he looked hurt and was oh so very sad. I looked back to daddy-Hisoka, and he hadn't even noticed that there was another person in the room. "wait! Can we bring him to?" I pointed to the white haired boy.

"No we can not, he is of know use to me, therefore he can't come." I got a little angry at what daddy-Hisoka just said! Here was a kid like me who needs to be rescued and he wasn't going to do anything?

"Then put me down! If he can't come then I don't want to go with you!. His life should matter just like mine!" My outburst had startled him daddy-Hisoka a little, then he sighed.

"Guess there is know changing your mind. Come on kid or I will leave you behind" the kid stared at the clown like man with nervous eyes. I smiled at him and he stood up and was by our side. We quickly left the room/cell not wanting to stay there any longer. As we left the room with the cells, we came to another room which had a bunch of bodies, dead or alive I'm not sure. That's when I spotted big brother's Uvogin and Nobunaga. They came over to me and started asking a bunch of questions.

"hehe! I'll answer everything later but can we please just go home now?" They nodded their head and we left the building. The car was parked a block away from where I was… Once at the car we piled into the car Uvogin driving, Nobunaga in the passenger seat, daddy-Hisoka in the back with me in his lap and the boy had hesitantly got into the back as well. On the ride back I found out I was there for five days, and was told that everyone was worried about me. That made me smile, I started to get sleepy I didn't want to go to bed yet but knowing that daddy-Hisoka and the other are with me (plus my new friend) I could finally sleep in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Well he is chapter 19! I know it's horrible and short but I did my best! Cause I had no idea what to write! So if anyone has any ideas for me I will gladly take them. This chapter I had help with from my sister from another mister xDiary-Of-Jane . Also please <strong>**REVIEW**** and tell me what you thought! Again sorry if this chapter was not as good as the others!**


	21. Xander past filler chapter

**This chapter will be based around the new character and his story so I don't know how much will be of the regular story! Also on my profile I have Mio's Lullaby but I need help to choose one (there's 2 choices) so I put a poll up to see what one you guys like best. And I'm soo sorry I haven't updated! I have been busy and I forgot to write and wahh! Please forgive me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Xander (no last name)~~ 16 years old

**Hair:** White with tints of blue, little past his ears, shaggy looking (see my profile to get the link for what he looks like)

**Eyes:** light purple sometimes dark purple depending on the type of day

**Personality:** is really shy, trusts almost no people because of what happened to him, but once you get to know him he is really sweet and a gentle person, he also doesn't smile that much. He has a bad stuttering problem (will learn about that later)

**Hobbies: **doesn't really have any hobbies because he was locked up for 8 years, but he does love animals

*also he doesn't like apples or fish*

p.s the first paragraph is basically just descriptions!

Xander's past, 3rd person pov:

It was a dark and stormy night out, the light in the tiny cottage flickered on and off due to the lightning strikes hitting the power line. The cottage was plain and simple, made of gray stone and cement with flowers that had crawled up its side and spread there giving the home an old feeling, the roofing was red shingles with blackend leaves sitting atop of it. Inside the cottage was an 8 year old boy sitting by the fire with his parents. The boy had black hair and purple eyes, his father had semi long blue-ish black hair and gray eyes, while his mother had long curly brown hair and purple eyes. And in the corner by himself is another boy a year older then the other, he was sitting there looking at the fire with gray eyes and short brown hair.

"Mama, when is the storm going to go away?" the boy with purple eyes looked at his mother with frightened eyes. There was a loud boom and the boy jumped. His mother smiled and opened her arms for the boy to sit in her lap, he got up from the ground and ran to her lap. She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

" It's ok hunny as long as I'm here nothing can hurt you." Another loud boom shook the cottage making the little boy jump further into his mother's arms. The women sat there stroking her sons hair when the lights suddenly went off. The boys father went and picked up the eldest son who hasn't spoken a word at all and went and sat by his wife, with the fire being the only light they had. The 9 year old shivered and his father held him closer, while the 8 year old was scared.

"Mama how come the lights went out?" His mother let out a small chuckle.

"Well because the lightning hit the power line causing the light to turn off." the boy nodded his head in understanding, and went back to watching the fire again. About twenty minutes had passed and both boys were fast asleep, along with their mother. Their father was still wide awake, he smiled at the sight of his sleeping family. He shifted his son to the other arm, careful not to wake him up.

As the minutes turned into hours, all was peaceful throughout the night. At around one in the morning the youngest son woke up in his mother's arms, who was still asleep, and looked around to see his dad and brother sleeping on the couch. As the boy was about to go back to sleep in his mother's arms there was a loud bang coming from the door. The 8 year old was scared, he gently shook his mom to wake her. She opened her eyes and looked at her son when there was another bang on the door. Her eyes widened, when she realized what was happening.

"Xander sweetheart remember what I told you to do when I said a bad man might be coming? 8 year old Xander nodded his head. "Good well mommy wants you to take your brother and go hide where I said" Xander got off his mother's lap and went over and woke his brother. The 9 year old opened his eyes, more bangs came from the door and the boy already knew what was happening, he grabbed his younger brother's hand and went to hide under the floorboard. By this time their father was already awake and ready to fight, along side their mother. The boys watched as the house door was kicked down, in walked about a dozen guys in weird uniforms, and one last guy who looked to be the leader of the group.

"he~he well if it isn't Tom and Robin!" the man clapped his hands together and smiled. "Do you know how long it took to find you guys?" Tom scowled at the man,

"Yeah its been 9 years without having to see your sorry ass, Jack!" spoke Tom with venom put into the last word.

"Heh now, now Tom know need to get angry with me! You two ran away from and now have to pay the price!" Jack grins like a mad man out for blood. Jack gestured for his lackeys to move in and fight. From when Jack fought them before he knows both have nen, so being the 'claver' man he is he brought about a dozen men who could also you nen. The first one to make their move was on the enemy side, he was aiming for Robin but Tom stepped in and kick the guy in the gut. He doubled over on the ground in pain, this set them all off to attack. Another guy jumped onto Tom's back and used ren to stun his body. Robin was fighting three men at once, she gave to first guy a kick to the head, the other charged at her. She went to land a blow to his stomach but the guy dodged and kicked her in the back. She fell to the ground but quickly got up again. Tom recovered for his blow and quickly went over to help his wife. Both stood back to back fighting off each guy that came toward them.

Meanwhile under the floorboards both Xander and his brother were sitting there watching in horror as their parents were getting beaten up by bad guys. Xander turned to his brother with tears in his eyes and whispers.

"Alex are mommy and daddy going to be ok?" his brother shrugged his shoulders with tears in his eyes as well.

"I don't know!" The eldest son known as Alex(Alexander) couldn't sit and watch his parents being beaten up. He stood up and went to go out the floorboard, but Xander held onto him.

"Mommy said stay hidden know matter what!" Alex took Xander's hands off him.

"I don't care! I cant just sit and watch them get beaten up while I sit here!" Alex opened the floorboard and charged at one of the guys. "Get off my Mom and Dad!" Alex was quickly overpowered and thrown to the ground.

"Alexander!" his mother yelled and went to get him" Jack looked with curious eyes.

"Hmm my, my what do we have here? You two had a kid? He could be the perfect specimen for my next project!" Robin glared at Jack.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. My. Child!" She charged at Jack with the intent to kill him right then and there, but before she could even touch him she fell to her knees and then to the ground where she laid motionless. Tom went wide eyed as her saw a pool of blood start to surround her body, from where her head hit the floor.

"What did you do to her!" Tom yelled with tears streaming down his face.

"Haha! You like? It's a new weapon I have been working on!" He holds up his hand and shows a tiny device. "It shoots out tiny darts with enough poison to kill 20 grown me!" Tom stared at Jack and chuckled.

"You cold hearted basterd! How could you?" Alex sat there in horror as he saw his mother lying dead in front of him. Still under the floorboards Xander sat there in shock from what just happened. He starts to cry to the point where you can hear him even though he is hidden.

"Oh it was easy killing her! Ha, oh what's this I hear? Someone crying..?" Jack walks over to the floorboard. "hm the crying is louder.." Tom runs over to where Jack is but is stopped short when Jack raises his arm and points the dart weapon at him.

"Please there is nothing there! Just stay away." Jack shakes his head and lifts up the floorboard where he see's the crying boy.

"Oh what do we have here another kid? Boy you two where busy while I was away huh?." Jack picks up the crying Xander and throws him to where Alex was sitting. He landed with a 'oomph" Tom took another step and had the weapon pointed at him again. "I told you that there was a punishment waiting for you, so don't come any closer or I shoot one of the brats!" Alex looked up at Jack, and while Jack wasn't looking he tackled him but only managed to hurt Jack's leg.

"why you snot nosed punk!" Jack punched Alex in the stomach, Alex fell to the ground clutching his stomach. This is when Tom too the opportunity to attack Jack. He managed to get Jack on the ground. Without realizing it Jack raised his hand and shot Tom with a dart. Tom fell motionless to the ground along side his wife.

"Damn that was harder then I thought!" Jack raised from the ground and brushed himself off. He then looked at the kids and smiled. Both of them just witnessed their parents being killed and were dragged out of their home by two lackeys of Jack's. Outside the house Jack made the boys watch as he set their house on fire with their mother and father's dead bodies still inside, He then threw them in the van and drove off to where he will keep them for the next 8 years.

Both brother's were separated the second they were taken. Over the years Xander was the main test subject of Jack's scheme, the tests that where done to him made his hair turn white and lose half his memories. The only thing Xander did remember was his older brother Alexander, whom he thinks he may never see again or is dead. And thus this brings us to the day he is saved by a pink headed girl and he supposed 'daddy'.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok again I'm sorry for this chapter being very late! So if you could please review tell me what you think. Is my story getting boring for you guys? Do I suck? Please tell me what you think of my horrible story! I would love it. Also i'm sorry if there are any mistakes i didn't have time to check it over.<strong>


	22. Back Home

**Hey guys! I know it has been forever and a half since i have updated for this story and I am SORRYYY! *Hides from the angry readers* but I wanted to say that my laptop had broken and I wasn't able to get a new one till christmas of this year. So yeah i haven't had a computer in over a year. So I'm sorry if this chapter sucks because i haven't written anything since then either. I don't know how frequent my updates for this will be but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. **

**Also i am sorry for the mistakes in my writing I have Word Pad and the thing sucks! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Smallsyen :) **

* * *

><p><em><span>3rd person p.o.v:<span> _  
>The Spiders had arrived back at base. Everyone inside (even though they would never admit it) waited in anticipation for the arrival of their 4 comrades. Hisoka, Uvogin, and Nobunaga rushed inside the injured Mio inside. The white-haired boy followed close behind not saying a word. The spiders jumped up from their seat, even Kuroro, and surrounded Hisoka, hovering over the hurt girl. The room quickly filled with noise causing Mio to stir in her "dad's" arms and she began to whimper in pain.<p>

"Everyone shut up!" Half shouted, half whispered Kuroro not wanting to wake the poor injured girl. The group did as they were told and backed up spider's leader went over towards Hisoka. "Her condition?" He looked at Hisoka's face darken,

"She has several cuts and bruises and a broken rib. She is also severly dehydrated, and I doubt they gave her food so she is also slightly malnourished." Some of the gang members face's twisted in disgust, Kuroro took note of this. I mean they were supposed to be cold-hearted killers, yet they couldn't bear to stand what happened with this girl? Had she really grown that much on them in such a short amount of time to have this type of effect on them?

With a passive look (yet he too was bothered by this on the inside and would never show it) Kuroro spoke "Right, Take her to the medical wing. Machi I want you to get her started on an IV drip right away and fix her rib as well." Machi nodded her head in agreement and quickly took Hisoka and Mio to the medical bay. The white-haired male who followed Mio and them into the base stayed behind near the door, no one noticing him yet. Uvogin was the first to speak up.

"Damn it! It's all that damn Hisoka's fault! If he had kept a better watch on her and was awear that someone was in the hotel this wouldn't have happened." Uvogin's face twisted in anger as he started to pace around the room, the rest of the Phantom Troupe watching in silence. Nobunaga placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand how you feel. I'm pissed about the situation as well but we just have to hope that our Mio will be ok." Uvogin nodded his head. He then remembered that there was a boy in the car with Mio. He turned around and faced the boy. The younger male stiffened in fear, and was then for the first time noticed by the rest of the gang in the room. Feitan the spiders interrogator spoke up.

"Who the hell are you boy? And what the hell are you doing in our base? I won't hesitate to kill you." Feitan walked over to the boy who was a good two inches taller than him. _Curse my being short!_ Thought Feitan as he looked up at the kid...

~~~~With Hisoka~~~~

_3rd person p.o.v: _  
>As Hisoka rushed to the medical bay with Mio in his arms, Machi grumbled she didn't mind doing this because Kuroro asked her to but Hisoka was getting on her nerves. <em>He is so troublesome. I don't see what Kuroro sees in him. <em>Machi opened the door to the med bays room and had Hisoka set Mio on a bed. She looked the girl over to see if she had any other injuries but didn't find any besides the brusing.

"Go wait outside Hisoka" Machi firmly told Hisoka as she watched his face darken.

"Tch, I will wait here thank you." Hisoka gave her a murderious look, but she wasn't fazed by it.

"Wait outside now, I have to undress her to fix her broken rib." She said unaffected by his rising Nen aura. He said nothing and went outside the room. Machi shook her head annoyed and slowly started to remove the girls clothes, and put her in a hospital gown. She sterilized the girl's arm and stuck an IV drip into her to get some fluids in her.

Once sedating Mio on the operating table she quickly made an incision near her broken rib. Activating her Nen Machi used her nen threads to go in and patch up Mio's broken rib. It took about 20 minutes for her to do so because the rib was almost completly shattered. Once that was done she used her Nen threads to sow the incision she made best as possible so it would only leave a faint scar. She put Mio back in the bed Hisoka had her on and walked out the room. She saw Hisoka sitting near the wall stacking cards to make a card house. He looked up at Machi and his card house fell to the ground. He got up and gave her a dirty look.

"It's about damn time you came out. It's been over an hour since you made me step out the room." Hisoka continued to glare at Machi, she said nothing and walked away to find Kuroro. Hisoka stepped inside the room and saw his Mio on the hospital bed with and IV drip in her arm. He went over to her bedside and sat down. He just sat and watched her as she slept.

_Mio's p.o.v: _  
>Pain, darkness, and more pain. I heard voices... But who are the voices coming from? I just want to sleep, and I want my Fu-chan. I can hear to voices saying to bring me somewhere. But where? I feel to tried to listen.<p>

_Dream~~~~_

"Mio! Mio sweetheart wake up, It's time for breakfast." A female voice said. I opened my eyes and stared at the women.

"Mommy?" I smile and jump up and hug my mom. "Oh mommy Mio has missed you so much!" I watched as my mother smiled and hugged me back.

"Sweety you have only been asleep for a couple of hours, what has gotten into you?" I watched as my mother giggled and walked out the room. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. My mommy was doing dishes and Daddy was reading the paper. I didn't think anything of it and sat down to eat my breakfast. I hummed Nana's lullaby and continued to eat. Just then the food turned rotten and tasted horrible. I looked up and the room went dark. There was blood everywhere. I got scared.

"M-Mommy? Where are you mommy I'm scared." I started to cry and went into the living room in search of my I reached the livingroom there was more blood. I looked down and saw my mommy on the floor lying in a pool of her own blood. I screamed, "MOMMY!" I knelt and shook my mother, she wasn't waking up.

"There you are you little bitch!" Shouted an angry man. I looked up and saw father. I quickly got up to run away but it was too late. My father grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"No please, let me go!" I tried to plead with daddy but he didn't listen.

"Look what you did you little bitch, you made me kill your mother! You tore us apart, you should have never been born." He continued to yell and scream at me. He then took out a gun, as soon as he was about to shoot me everything went dark.

_Dream end~~~ _

I was floating in nothingness. Just the cold darkness surrounded me. I heard a faint voice telling me to wake up. I opened my eye's but quickly shielded them from the bright light. Once my eyes adjusted I moved my hand. There I saw Daddy-Hisoka sitting next to me. I started to cry.

"Oh daddy-Hisoka! I missed you so much." I threw my hands around him wincing in pain. He stroked my hair comforting me.

"It's ok you are safe now." Hisoka looked toward the ceiling slighty embarressed. This was so out of character for him, but as long as no one saw he would be ok. I started to calm down a little and sat back in my bed. I wiped my tear-stained face and smiled.

"I'm glad that you and big brothers Uvogin and Nobunaga found me. I was afraid that you wouldn't come and get me." I looked at daddy-Hisoka whose eyes where on me.

"Of course I would come to get you, You have grown a lot on all of us. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt before you grow ripe enough either." I nodded my head. I'm glad I made a family with these guys even if they do say they are cold-hearted killers, I don't think so. Knowing that I was now safe I quickly drifted off the sleep in daddy-Hisoka's arms, and had a pleasant dream.

_Kuroro's p.o.v: _  
>I sat in my room reading one of my many antique books when Machi walked in. I looked up from the book and stared at her.<p>

"I have fixed the girl's broken rib like you asked me too. She will be on bed rest for a while but should be completely fine in about two weeks" I nodded towards Machi.

"Good, I want you to watch her condition until she is better. You can leave now." Machi nodded her head and left my room. I sighed and began to think. _I can't believe I actually have feelings towards the kid. I am 26 years old and she is only 13! I have too much on my plate to be feeling anything for a little kid. We need to started preparing for the next battle. It shall be a fun one at that. _

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! I am finished. Sorry if it is a little short and rushed. I hadn't a clue on what to write so this was just some of the ideas that randomly popped in my head. So how was the chapter? Did you like it? Want more? please feel free to review or pm me! :) until then bye. Also if there are any spelling mistake please forgive me I did my best to check it over! <strong>


	23. IMPORTANT NOTICE please read

**Hey guys~ It's been forever I know. I wanted to say sorry. I will be posting another chapter in a couple days but after that i will be putting the story on HAITUS for a while. I don't know for how long but i am glad you guys have enjoyed my story thus far.**

**I haven't lost the interest in this story so don't worry it wont disappear forever. I just haven't had they inspiration to write for the story. I plan on making this a long story though so please bare with me. Your comments that you all have given me are wonderful. I never thought I would ever get even 10 comments on my story let alone 71. Thank you guys for the continued support and hopefully my inspiration to write will come to me again.**

**P.S This will come down once I post the other chapter. Thank you~**


End file.
